The Right Things
by saicho-18
Summary: {ON HOLD}after the UBS, fuuko received a letter from her parents saying that she's engaged to . . . {three chapters up and the continuation of the last one. pls check out strife07's slam dunk fic}please read and review
1. Default Chapter

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 10, 2002

~*~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, I decided to put this up because this is some I idea I have. Since I don't own anything in the Flame of Recca anime, don't sue me. I don't know who their respectful owners are and to tell you frankly, I kind of don't care. My bad!

Please don't sue me because I'm only a fifteen-year-old girl who doesn't have anything to do at home because it is already summer vacation in her country. I definitely am the type who doesn't have any money to pay you with once you sue me. And rest assured that I am not getting paid for this story. 

In short, I am saying that I own nothing here except for a few characters that are made up and imaginary and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, first and foremost, I would like to thank all of those very, very nice people that had already reviewed this fanfic. I can never thank you enough because the feeling that I had when I first saw those reviews was priceless. But even so, I would like to thank you all from the very bottom of my heart for even taking the time to read and let alone review my very first (well, maybe not the first I have some unfinished stories I have lying around my notebook) fan fic. 

I would just like to warn you that this fic will contain spoilers for the second season of the Flame of Recca anime. Because the second season wasn't aired in my country, I have absolutely no idea of what that was about. I just wanted to point that out so please don't flame me because I ruined the original plot of the series.

And also, I would like to apologize beforehand if ever my laziness got in the way or something big came up and I couldn't continue writing this fic. To tell you all the truth, I was just experimenting on this story and I just wrote it down because the idea had been nagging me for the past 2 years. Please e-mail me your ideas, comments or suggestions because at this point I could still make it Fuuko/Tokiya, Fuuko/Recca or Fuuko/Kurei. Who would you want to pair up with Fuuko? But if it is possible and my creativity juices pumps up, I really would like this to be a Fuuko-Kurei fic.

Any ideas will be gladly accepted and you will get the credit for it. I'm just running low on them.

All flames, comments, and/or suggestions are welcomed. Please e-mail me at SAICHO_18@YAHOO.COM.


	2. I The Meeting

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

March 31,2002

Fuuko sat under the usual spot of shade she sits in every lunch period. She sat there with a very thick chemistry book in one hand and a pack of rice balls in the other. Yup, she's gonna have a peaceful lunch period since she's away from the rooftop, the meeting place of the Hokage team. 

It was all ready 4 months after the U.B.S., and Fuuko decided to change her ways of being a happy-go-lucky kind of person. She wanted to become a meteorologist and there's no way in hell she can be one if she continues to hang out with Domon and Recca. Nope, she needed to have some time alone to sort out her mind and focus on her studies.

"Oh, so that's how it works!" exclaimed Fuuko. "Well, now that I get it, I'm gonna give myself a break!" And with that, she closed the book and put it down roughly. As she was about to pop a rice ball into her mouth, she noticed something sticking out of the thick chemistry book.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about you," she murmured as she picked up the "thing" from her book. 

It was an envelope, plain white. It was addressed to her, and her parent's current address in the United States in the sender's label. She was used to getting weird letters from her parents since they moved to the United States, to do something Fuuko did not even want to know because her parents were going through their mid-life crises. She had received it this morning at her apartment and decided to read it at school. Unfortunately, she was late this morning so she didn't have the chance to read it.

She toyed with the envelope in her fingers for a while, guessing what kind of news it held inside. She was pretty sure that it would be another of those nonsense letters saying 'Oh we miss you so much' and 'Always remember that we love you very much' or 'Sorry we couldn't be there'. 

After playing with it, she decided to open it.

This is what it said,

__

September 6, Tuesday 

My Dearest Baby Girl Fuuko,

Fuuko grimaced. Must they always call her that?!

Hi darling! How are you doing? I hope you are doing fine. Your father and I are having a great time here. It was kind of boring when we first scaled that mountain but ice fishing in Alaska was wonderful. I really wish you could have been here but of course your studies has to be your first priority, right?

Now, to a more serious topic. I have found a bishonen here that is soooooo kawaii! You wouldn't believe how much of a gentleman he is! He has all the things I would like to see in a son-in-law, you know. Why, if I were a bit younger, I would have jumped onto him in a minute. Well, I told him all about you and he is positively THRILLED to meet you. I think from all my stories, he fell in love with you. Well, I don't know if he's really in love with you but he's all ready willing to marry you! Isn't that great? Oh, did I forget to mention that he's also Japanese? Of course your father wouldn't let me fix you up with these Americans, but I tell you, some of the male species here are absolute HUNKS! If you're still wondering where this paragraph is leading to, it's pretty simple, really, ----- YOU ARE ALREADY ENGAGED! Yes, this is one of those arranged weddings but believe me, I know what is best for you and this man I am talking about here is the best of the best for you. If you're asking what your father thinks about this, he's already agreed and consented. Heck, he even gave our bishonen his blessing. Your father is absolutely BONKERS about our guy. 

Don't worry, you'll meet him soon, we'll be taking the flight to Japan next week. Pick us up at the airport at September fourteen at ten in the morning. I know you'll fall head-over-heels for this guy. 

That's mostly it.

Lots of love, 

Your ever beautiful and sexy mother and your eternally handsome father

Fuuko stared at the piece of paper that her mother had used to write this SURPRISING news. She didn't know how to react. She was ENGAGED? And to worsen the situation, she doesn't even know to whom she was engaged to! She was going to pick them up at the airport at September fourteen? That's the day after tomorrow! Her mother obviously forgot how slow the mail was delivered form the Unites States to Japan. 

Her mother must be joking . . . right? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Fuuko couldn't concentrate on her lessons because of the shocking news her parents had brought her. Her head was still spinning from the three-word sentence – she was engaged – that she didn't even notice that classes were already over and she was already walking home. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" the familiar voice broke her thoughts.

When she turned to where the voice came from, she noticed the whole Hokage team behind her. Even Tokiya Mikagami, Fridge Boy, was there. She must have been so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't feel their presence behind her. 

"Fuuko, you didn't answer me." Recca stated. "What's wrong with you anyways? You're always lost in thought? Do you have a problem or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, you guys," Fuuko lied. "I just got a failing mark in that History test. It just got me depressed, you know?"

Mikagami snorted. "Since when did the monkey care about her grades?" 

"Since now, you moron!" Fuuko retorted in a mock-angry tone that wasn't as fake as she hoped it to be. She really didn't want to talk about her, er, problem with a bunch of insensitive bafoons. "Oh, look at the time! I must go home immediately to, um, do my homework! Sorry, I can't stay and chat. Ja!"

And with that, she was off, running home, leaving the dumbfounded Hokage team behind. When she reached it, she changed her clothes, popped up a dinner in the microwave and ate it. Right after dinner, she went to sleep. Her sleep was haunted by the faceless man her mother was talking about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, she woke up at around 8. It was all right to wake up late because she wasn't going to school anyway. She got up, took a bath, ate breakfast and left for the airport.

She arrived at the airport at nine-forty-five. Her parent's plane was late so she waited for more-or-less about thirty minutes. 

She was reading a magazine when she heard someone shout her name. She looked up to see her plump mother carrying at least three small suitcases. Her face, smile and pretty much everything about her was still the same except for her hair, which was dyed blonde. 

"Mom, what have you done to your hair?" Fuuko asked, marveled at her mother's boldness. It was truly the work of that dratted mid-life crisis. Her mother had always been the shy and meek type, and now, look at her!

"Oh, do you like it, dear?" her mother asked. "I dyed it 'Morning Blonde.' Does it grab you?"

"Well, it definitely grabs something." Fuuko answered. She looked past her m4other and saw her father walking as fast as he can with 4 large suitcases in his hands towards them. "Pop! Here, let me help you with those." She said, taking 2 of the large bags from her father.

Her father mumbled some thing that vaguely resembles a "thanks" because he was still catching his breath.

"Now, Fuuko, your fiancé is right over here." Her mother said from behind her. 

When she turned around, the shock overwhelmed her. 

"Hello, Fuuko," said the man standing beside her mother.

"Kurei!" Fuuko gasped.


	3. II Trying

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 4, 2002

"Yes," Kurei said quietly, a smirk forming in his face. "Me."

Fuuko glared at Kurei in the eyes. Kurei didn't back down from the challenge but instead accepted it. He didn't glare at Fuuko, but looked her squarely in the eyes; smirk still pasted on his face. The smirk annoyed Fuuko very much.

Fuuko's parents weren't aware of their private glaring contest because at the moment, they were taking out all the spare change in their pockets, to feed it into a nearby vending machine. The vending machine contained nothing but chocolates and sweets. 

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Kirisawa continued, appearing between Kurei and Fuuko. Her arms were full of chocolate bars. Fuuko's father was still in front of the vending machine, determined to get as much chocolate bars as he could. "Fuuko, as I was saying, this is your fiancé. His name is Kurei Mori. Kurei, as you might have guessed, this is my darling beautiful daughter, Fuuko. Your father and I met him at a lodge in Alaska. You should have seen the way he caught that huge fish! Anyway, I'm, sure you two will like each other very much."

Like him? Fuuko all ready hated him! This was the Kurei that had came close to killing her and her friends for goodness' sake! Yes, that was the same guy who is standing in front of Fuuko, wearing an irritating grin on his face.

Her father joined them after their brief introduction. While Fuuko's parents were blabbering about how they met Kurei and how great they think he is, she eyed Kurei from head to toe. My, my, such wonder clothes could do! Kurei's black pants and tight-fitting black shirt that was topped by a white polo shirt made him look more . . . Fuuko couldn't find the word . . . human? Yup, they definitely did make him look less capable of murdering you with the blink of an eye because you did something as simple as bad mouthing his hair. His black hair still had the blue highlights but thank God he didn't have those awful purple nail polish. 

Her eye caught his and soon, they were locked in an intense stare. Suddenly, they were trapped in a little world of their own, oblivious to all the things that were happening outside them, searching something unknown to them in the other's eyes . . .

"So," Mr. Kirisawa said, appearing in between them after his wife had bided him, tearing them away from each other's gazes. "I'm gonna call a cab right now and you guys can wait --" 

"No need for that, Outusan," said Kurei, smirk wiped of from his face and replaced by a sweet, innocent smile. Fuuko felt like gagging. "I'll have someone fetch us. Is that ok with you guys?"

Fuuko's parents nodded. She didn't but Kurei whipped out his mobile phone and excused himself to make the call. As soon as Kurei was out of the earshot, Mrs. Kirisawa had latched herself to her daughter's arm.

"Isn't he nice? Handsome? Charming?" Fuuko's mother badgered. "Isn't he everything I told you he would be? Isn't he? Isn't he?"

"Hn." And a nod was all Fuuko could reply. The shock was wearing off a little now, A LITTLE, but the uneasiness of what Kurei might do to her parents was starting to sink in.

"Oh, Fuuko," her mother started, a look of concern on her face. "I'm sorry that I didn't even give you the chance to choose your own husband but I trust myself enough to know your preferences and taste in men that I'm one-hundred percent sure that he IS the perfect guy for you."

Fuuko looked at her intently in the eyes, wanting to tell her the truth in Kurei's nature but couldn't because obviously, they wouldn't believe her.

"Your mother is right, Fuuko," it was her father's turn to say something. It felt weird to Fuuko to see her father so serious because her father hardly been solemn about anything in his life. "We really think that he is guy for our precious little baby girl and we thoroughly back him up. Please at least try to be nice and get to know him. I'm confident that your mother and I aren't, mistaken. Please? For us?" he then gave her daughter one of those looks that made Yanagi famous for, the deadly 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. The only look that Fuuko couldn't say 'no' to.

"Ok, Dad, Mom," Fuuko said, turning to her parents. "I'll try. For you."

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 5,2002

Right after the Kirisawa family's confrontation, Kurei appeared from behind them and told them that his driver will pick them up an lead them to his house. The whole party went outside to the place that Kurei had instructed his driver to pick them up.

The whole time Fuuko tried her best not to look into his eyes again. She didn't trust herself to look in them again and not say something nasty to him in front of her parents. If Kurei was willing to continue this charade, then she will play along with him, for the sake of her parents. 

Fuuko's parents and Kurei had a lively conversation about their first meeting and their stay at the different hotels in the United States. Fuuko didn't listen to them that much, nodding and smiling at them when they talked to her. One question bugged her mind: was Kurei trying to be charming? If he was, then it is very becoming. It's very becoming? Where the hell did that come from? Well, at least it is better than his 'Don't-mess-with-me-if-you-don't-want-to-get-burned—literally' attitude. He was certainly doing a very good job at it, for he was all ready charming Fuuko's parents, but not Fuuko. Certainly not Fuuko. She already saw what this guy is capable of doing and she couldn't find it in herself to consider the fact that he was still capable of human emotions and actions. 

They didn't have to wait long because soon, a black stretched limousine pulled over in front of them. Stepped out a young man wearing a white casual outfit from the driver's seat. He jogged down to where Kurei was standing and Fuuko recognized him to be none other than the purple haired ninja, Raiha.

"Kurei-sama," Raiha panted, taking a bow in front of his master. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I got here as fast as I could. Did you wait long?"

Fuuko couldn't help but blush when she saw Raiha. After all, he is the man who had saved her life even though they were enemies at that time. 

"No, we did not wait long," said Kurei with one of those 'charming' smiles. "And, oh, by the way, everyone, this is my chauffeur, personal assistant, and a very dear friend, Raiha." Said Kurei, gesturing at Raiha. "And Raiha, this are the lovely Kirisawa's, Mr. and Mrs. Kirisawa, and of course, their daughter, Fuuko." Kurei said, this time, gesturing at Fuuko's family. Fuuko looked away when she felt Raiha look at them.

They all nodded and smiled at Raiha. A few 'nice to meet you' message was heard.

"Raiha, will you help us with your luggage?" asked Kurei politely.

"Yes, Kurei-sama." Replied the ninja. And with that, he proceeded to gather the suitcases Fuuko was holding and put them in the trunk. Fuuko thought she saw a look of surprise wash over Kurei's face for a second. As soon as she had seen it, it was gone. Raiha then accumulated all of their paraphernalia in to the trunk of the sleek black limousine. 

Kurei ushered them all into the vehicle, holding up the door for Fuuko and her parents to go in. Raiha took the driver's seat; Kurei sat next to Fuuko while her parents sat across them.

"Where to, Master Kurei?" asked Raiha, his eyes meeting his major's in the rear mirror. 

"Home, please," Kurei replied.

"Yes, Kurei-sama" said Raiha.

There was only one word fitted to describe the drive to Kurei's house – long. Come to think of it, something that Kurei lives in has got to be something as big as the school. I mean just look at the size of that mansion that his thugs had brought Yanagi. And the Uruha calls it a 'rest house'! 

Fuuko couldn't bear to listen to Kurei and her parents' ranting about their trip to the states. She glanced at Kurei. What the hell was he possibly thinking when he told my parents he wanted to marry me? He must be nuts! Just then, Kurei looked at her and she was forced to look away. The scenery rushing past the car caught her gaze. Not exactly interesting, but it will do. There were trees and for the first time, she noticed that the road they were in was very dusty. It wasn't even paved yet! The road took an upward turn and Fuuko realized that they must have been climbing some mountain. Before long, they stopped in front of a very massive steel gate that must have been at least ten feet high. There was a small white box where there were number keys, aligned just like in the telephone. Raiha opened the window in his seat and reached out to punch the lock code. A beep was emitted from the small machine and the black gate opened automatically. 

The sight inside the barrier was . . . breathtaking. Fuuko sat up straight, facing the window with wide-eyed interest. Little did she know that her parents did the same thing. Kurei, however, hardly moved from his position. Fuuko saw a huge fountain in the middle of the lawn, a large exquisite angel sculpture spouting up water that reached at least 7 feet in height. There was a sphere shaped spoor made of red bricks that enclosed the fountain. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 6, 2002

The limousine pulled up in front of the most extensive house that Fuuko has ever seen in her life. The Uruha's 'rest house' was nothing compared to this. This house must have been three times larger than that mansion.

"Here we are," stated Kurei cheerfully. "Welcome to my humble abode. I certainly hope you enjoy your stay here." he said, taking a bow gracefully. Fuuko felt like snorting, but decided against it, it would be very rude of her. Though the idea 'this huge house, HUMBLE?' was lurking her mind.

They all stepped out of the car, Kurei still held the door for them, and they all stretched their bodies. As soon as they got out, however, three women came, two red heads and one with azure colored hair, out of the house, welcoming them. Fuuko recognized them as Neon, Aki and Miki. They looked weird, wearing domestic clothes. They all had a smile on their faces when they greeted them all welcome. Too bad Fuuko missed that look of ire on their faces when the three of them looked at her because she was yawning. 

"Welcome back, Kurei-sama," said Neon with a bow. Miki and Aki did the same.


	4. III Surprise

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 7,2002

"Ooh, nice!" Fuuko said as she fell onto the large soft bed in her equally large room. 

It had been a very tiring day for Fuuko. After Neon and her siblings had taken their entire luggage to their respective rooms, they went into the massive dining room to eat lunch. The food prepared for them was so exquisite that one would think that one is dining in a five-star restaurant. After their scrumptious lunch, they, she along with her parents, had a tour of the large house. Her parents didn't seem to mind; in fact they were the most excited ones during their tour. But Fuuko, after the tour, was thoroughly tired. But even so, she had to admit Kurei did make a good tour guide. 

"Oh! Look at that!" her mother would sometime exclaim somewhere along the way. "It's so cute!" or elegant or exquisite or expensive or any other known adjective to describe an object's divinity. Fuuko didn't say a thing but the occasional 'Hn's and the 'That's really great, yeah's whenever her mother would talk to her. She didn't want to say anything on account of she didn't feel safe inside Kurei's mansion. Fuuko didn't risk talking; it was too hazardous to do or say something stupid inside the enemy's territory. Even though the enemy itself is charming her parents, and trying to charm her, she didn't let her guard down. Not one bit. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 8, 2002

After exploring every nook and cranny inside the house, they finally had an even finer meal than their lunch for dinner. 

"All of your things are settled in your respective rooms," said Kurei politely to Fuuko's parents as they were seated at the vast dining table. "I hope that all of you will have a good night's rest af--"

"Wait a minute," interrupted. "I have to go home. All my stuff is in there and as you know, tomorrow is a school day. I have to get my school uniform, books and everything, you know."

"Do not fret, over it, Fuuko," replied Kurei calmly. "Everything can be arranged. I could send Raiha to get your stuff from your apartment, just give him the address and the list of everything that you will need for your stay here. He will take care of everything." 

Kurei flashed her one of his 'innocent and charming' smiles. 

Fuuko ignored it. "What do you mean 'for my stay here'?" she asked calmly and politely. 

"Oh, did we forget to tell you?" asked her father in a somewhat surprised tone. "We're going to stay here for quite a while. You know, to let you guys, um, time to, you know,"

"Oh, just spit it out, dear," Fuuko's mother intervened. "We're going to stay here to give you to some time to get to know each other. After a week, we'll be on our way again to Tibet. You know, for some meditating? I heard that the monks there were really kind and your father and I want to—"

"I can't stay here!" Fuuko half-shouted. "I still have school and . . ." Fuuko was about to say that she felt extremely uncomfortable staying in Kurei's 'humble abode' for fear that he might do something horrible to her and she wouldn't have the chance to escape. Good thing that she caught herself just in time.

"There, there, dear," said her mother in a tone as if comforting a little lost child. "Didn't you hear? Kurei had all ready arranged for your stuff to be gathered and about your school. You don't have to go to school tomorrow, either. I want you to spend every minute of tomorrow with us. We have missed you terribly and your father and I would like to consume every second we have in Japan with you."

Here, she looked at Kurei.

"Fuuko, I also go to school and I can accompany you in going to and from school." Kurei continued. "Fortunately, the college I go to is quite near your high school. Raiha could fetch us both. Your classes end at 3:15, right?" Fuuko grudgingly nodded. She knew exactly where this was going. "Perfect! My classes end at 2:30. I could wait for you."

Fuuko saw Kurei flash her another one of his smiles. But this time, she saw something flicker in his eyes. Was that a look of 'triumph'?

"Great!" Mr. Kirisawa exclaimed. "Now that's over and done, I have only one thing to say. Dig in!"

And with that, they all had that scrumptious dinner. Even Fuuko, who thought that she had lost her appetite because she had lost her opportunity of getting out of that mansion safe and alive, had eaten a good deal amount of the food that was served to them. 

After their dinner, she listed down her apartment's address, the things she would need, and other necessities. Blushing furiously, she gave the list to Raiha, who reassured her that everything would be well taken care of. He told Fuuko that he would go to the city first thing in the morning to collect all of her necessities. 

She bid her parents goodnight, right after she had given her list to Raiha. Her parents at that time were having tea with Kurei in the den. She felt a pang of jealousy with Kurei because in all her life, she had never gotten close to her parents as Kurei was close with them now. Kurei must be doing his best to charm her parents, Fuuko thought. After bidding them all goodnight, well, maybe except for Kurei himself, she went up to the room that Kurei had shown her earlier as hers.

After at least fifteen minutes of getting lost in that enormous house, she finally had stumbled over to her own room, well it wasn't hers, per say but it was the room that Kurei has lent her. 

A pair of blue pajamas, pair of clean underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste and every essential was laid in her bed. She quickly changed in to the pajamas, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and climbed onto the bed. 

Fuuko fell asleep very fast and it was either because of her drowsiness, the silence of the whole house, fatigue or the softness of the mattress that made her do so. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 10,2002

Fuuko's sleep was a peaceful one; no dreams haunted her sleep that night. She didn't toss and turn in any part of that night. If she was fed with at least three sleeping pills or perhaps there was something in the food that induced a very peaceful sleep, she did not know.

But all good things must come to an end. Fuuko heard a slight scraping noise from somewhere inside the room and she stirred in her restful slumber. When she had awoken, she noticed that it was still dark outside the window and the moon was hanging high in the sooty black sky. She sat up straight, forgetting that she heard a scraping noise at all. She flexed her arms and yawned. 

Fuuko was stuck in that position, with her mouth open, for at least half a minute because she had just realized that there in front of her, sitting in the large chair that was placed in front if her bed, was someone. That 'someone' was the last person she could ever imagined being there, assuming a condescending stance, staring at her.

"Kurei!" Fuuko gasped, yet for the second time that day. 


	5. IV Explanations

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 10, 2002

"Hmm," Kurei started with a bemused smile. "I never thought that you drool." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fuuko asked hotly. "And how in blazes did you get in here? I locked the door before I went to sleep!"

Kurei smirked, took out a set if keys that are held together by a thin piece of wire. "This is my house, Fuuko, I can literally do whatever I want."

"Whatever!" Fuuko huffed indignantly. Even though she had a very fine silk pajama on, 

But she felt uncomfortable because the top did hug her breasts a little too tightly. And it was a bad thing, because she wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 11, 2002

"What do you want anyways?" Fuuko asked, looking away from Kurei's intensive gaze. 

"I wanted to talk to you," said Kurei in an unfeeling voice, one hand supporting his head and leaning on the arm of the chair. Fuuko wondered for a moment where his 'charming' voice had gone. "Do you know that the fuujin is one powerful madougu?" 

Here he stood up and walked towards the bed. "Of course I do," Fuuko snarled at Kurei. "It took me a lot of good man hours to learn to control that thing!" 

Fuuko swallowed. Kurei was getting dangerously closer. He was walking towards the bed painfully slow, clad in his black attire.

"I know for a fact that you have it here with you," Kurei said in a malicious voice. One-step, two, Fuuko swallowed again. Good thing that blasted chair is quite far away from the bed. "I know you don't leave home without it. Why, I bet that it's even hidden in the top-drawer of that dresser of yours over there," said Kurei, pointing to a wooden dresser beside Fuuko's large bed. Dang! He was right again. It was just an arm's reach but Fuuko knew she couldn't move a finger and not have Kurei blast her with her a ball of blue flame. Fuuko mentally kicked herself for not wearing her prized weapon in the enemy's territory.

But still, it is a risk worth taking. 

She moved for the dresser but stopped in mid-action for Kurei had sent a small ball of blue flame to her dresser. The smooth polished surface of the wooden dresser was now scorched to no recognition. Fuuko looked at Kurei and he smirked.

Fuuko heaved a sigh and went back to her original position, leaning on the headboard of the bed. "What do you want, Kurei?" Fuuko asked again, only this time, a good deal calmer. Now she was positive that the only way to finish this conversation safe and sound was to talk calmly and civilly to Kurei. "If you came here to lecture me about how powerful the fuujin is, then you should just go back to sleep because I already know all about it. So just go away."

"Are you sure you know everything about the fuujin?" he asked, twisted smile more malicious now. Fuuko opened her mouth to retort but Kurei beat her to it. "Oh, I'm sure Kage Houshi told you things about it, but are you sure that that witch knows everything about the fuujin? She was just a normal housewife at the Hokage clan, Fuuko. What makes you so sure that she knows the whole complex of the madgous?"

Fuuko thought about it. As much as Fuuko trusted Kagerou, she had to admit Kurei did have a point. "So what? She has told me all I needed to know to learn it!" Fuuko said in a heated tone. The stupid git just wouldn't get rid of that ugly and annoying grin! He still continued to walk towards her, now past the edge of the bed. Fuuko didn't like the fact that she was feeling helpless while Kurei was imperious over her. 

"She didn't know everything about the fuujin, Fuuko," Kurei said in a tone that bears a note of triumph. "She is correct by saying that it is a high-class madogou, and by saying that because of its strength, very few people can handle it. What she didn't discern was that the fuujin chooses its wielder. Sure, anyone can learn how to use it, but a very, very small number of people had been accepted by the fuujin as its wielder. Throughout history, only 3 people had been strong enough to be granted by the fuujin this sporadic opportunity."

He had finally reached the place where the headboard was located. He sat on the edge of the bed and Fuuko was thankful for the fact that she was sitting near the middle. Relief was soon extinguished because Kurei sat closer to her. Fuuko squirmed at the sudden intimacy of his actions. She smelled a certain musk fragrance that seems to emanate from Kurei himself. What surprised Fuuko and made her squirm most was when Kurei had put his right hand on her left cheek and made her look into his bright Prussian eyes. For a few seconds, Fuuko had forgotten to breathe.

"And one of those 3 is you." Kurei said in a benevolent tone. "And that's why I need you. I want you to participate in an experiment of mine."

Fuuko jerked her head away from Kurei's hand, looking away from his gaze. "I am not your guinea pig!" Fuuko said softly, but she made sure that she had made her point clear.

"Oh, but you will participate," Kurei said, malicious now seeping through his voice. "For your parent's sake."

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 12, 2002

Fuuko turned her head towards Kurei sharply. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath tickle her skin. But the things Kurei had said had distracted her from their physical closeness.

"What do you mean," Fuuko asked in a steady voice, which was a little surprising because her heart was pounding like mad for one reason or another. "'For my parent's sake'?"

Kurei leaned back a little. "I happen to know for a fact that you love your parents greatly which is a shame, because they are always out of the country because of their silly little trips to look for excitement." Kurei said in a mock-concern voice. "And this fact is why I am certain that you will participate in my experiment. I want to know why the fuujin came out of its shell and informed you that they have accepted you as their rightful wielder. I want to know what special characteristic you hold to prove to the fuujin that you are worthy of its respect."

"Boy, you really are bored, aren't you?" said Fuuko in a mocking tone. "Why are you so interested with the fuujin anyway? Why not have these stupid obsessions with the Ensui or the Kougan Anki? And last question, why me?"

"First and foremost, Fuuko," said Kurei with another wicked grin. "I did not choose the other members of your team because you are the only person in it that is worthy to be studied. Recca's power was inherited, no mystery about that. Tokiya Mikagami's amazing ability with the Ensui was studied and thus, a great swordsman was produced. Saturn's ring provided Domon Ishijima's incredible strength, but that just showed a simple acceptance of supernatural abilities. As for Kaoru Koganei and Ganko Morikawa, I already know how they had learned to control their madogous. They were members of the Uruha, after all."

Fuuko couldn't find her voice for a while so she couldn't speak. 

"Don't you understand?" said Kurei in a voice that warned Fuuko that his patience is wearing thin. "Mikagami's Ensui, Koganei's Kougan Anki, and Morikawa's madogou are studied. Recca's flame is inherited and Ishijima's nose ring is gives him monstrous abilities. You are the only person in that team who was favored by a psychic device. Of course, you are not alone in this world who was granted the same gratuity but you are, nonetheless, the only female who has achieved this goal and the only person that I have not yet studied."

"What about Yanagi?" Fuuko said, voice wavering a bit. "What about her healing powers?"

Kurei leaned closer once again. This time, his face was so close to Fuuko's that it was a mere centimeter apart. Fukko felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end because of his nearness. 

"This is a project of mine," said Kurei in a very husky voice. "I have done this without the support of Kouran Mori in any way. I have done this for my exclusive research and because of my personal interest in you, do you understand?"

What Kurei did next was the most surprising thing anybody had done to Fuuko. He closes the space between their faces and captured Fuuko's delicate pink lips with his.

Fuuko gasped in surprise and Kurei took advantage of her action, thus slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Fuuko looked at Kurei, wide-eyed. She was too shocked to move. Kurei's tongue was probing the inside of her mouth closed-eyed. She couldn't believe what was happening, Kurei was kissing her. 

The evil Kurei Mori gave her her very first kiss. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just wanted to say a very big 'THANK YOU' to strife_07 who is a very close friend of mine. She gave me the whole idea of Kurei's explanation in this chapter. She was the one who gave me the idea that I was most craving for since I started to write this fic. And that is the reason why it took me so long to write Kurei's clarification upon things. Strife_07 was also the one who gave me the whole 'I never thought that you drool' line from Kurei so here I am, giving her all the credit that she deserves.

On a completely senseless note, Strife_07 is writing a fanfiction now but it might take a while before she can upload it. So please wait for it because she is a better writer than I am and she thinks of things more thoroughly than I do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. V Garden

UNTTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 13, 2002

Kurei pulled back for air but his face was still very close to Fuuko's red face. He smirked. Fuuko, who had never been kissed like that by a guy before – in fact, a guy before had never kissed her – was thankful for the bed because she was having jelly-legs that moment. 

"You taste good." said Kurei in a ridiculing voice. 

Fuuko gathered all the strength to slap Kurei in the face but he had good reflexes. He had caught Fuuko's hand in mid-air. He also caught her other hand, which also tried to hit him in the face right after the first one had failed.

"Don't you dare do anything rebellious in my house, Fuuko," said he, in the same husky voice of his. "Or your parents will die." He stressed 'will' in this sentence.

With that, he plunged in for another kiss. But this time, the kiss was quick and was over before Fuuko knew it. Even so, Fuuko's heck hair still stood on end because of one reason or another. After the kiss, Kurei stood up and walked very quickly towards the door. When he reached it, he opened it quietly and slipped outside. Fuuko barely had the time to breathe a sigh of relief when Kurei stuck his face in again.

"Remember Fuuko," he said in a playful tone. "Not one toe out of line, or your parents will get it. Good night, I hope you have a good sleep."

Sleep? How could Fuuko think of something so insignificant as sleep? After all those stuff he said? Fuuko's hand unconsciously shot up to her face, touching her lips. Her swollen lips. Her thoughts wandered back to the kiss – his kiss – Kurei's kiss. It was disturbing, yes. Very, in fact. But a small part of her had liked that kiss. Sure, it wasn't tame or gentle or but that's exactly what she liked about it. It was unexpected and spontaneous and Kurei sure seems like he had a lot of experience with women before. The feeling of his tongue, so –

Her mind came to a screeching halt. She was thinking these things? That was news disturbing on its own but the fact that she had been thinking those dirty thoughts about Kurei was a lot more unpleasant. And she means a LOT.

She lay on her bed once again and tried to sleep. But her concentration was more focused on wiping that alluring – er, horrible—kiss.

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 14, 2002

Surprisingly enough, Fuuko had slept quite easily that night, and peacefully at that one, too. Sure, she had dreams that night, good ones too. When she woke up it was kind of late and she was refreshed and happy. She almost forgot what had taken place in her room last night. Well almost. 

Kurei's smell of musk was still lingering in the room, in her room. More specifically, her bed. 

She shook of the horrible thought and got up. She was again surprised when she looked at her bed because there was a skirt and a shirt lying on the same spot where she found her pajamas. She headed into her room's own bathroom, made herself look decent, got out and changed into the clothes she found. She most definitely had learned her lesson now. She pulled the top-drawer of the poor dresser with the unrecognizable surface and got out her most prized possession. She stared at the fuujin for a minute before putting it on. She had wondered what might have happened if she had reached it last night. She shrugged the thought off. What was done was done. No sense in crying over spilled milk, as they say. For a minute, she speculates who could have put the clothes in there. It must have been Neon or one of her sisters. It couldn't have possibly been Kurei, definitely. Right?

Fuuko tried to push Kurei out of her mind but it was too late, she had remembered fully what had happened the night before and the worst part of it was that she remembered it in detail. The things he had said about the madogous, the way he said it and the way he kissed her.

For the first time in her life, Fuuko hated someone. And that unfortunate 'someone' is none other than Kurei Mori. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuuko went down to the kitchen, after an array of wrong turns and faulty corridors, and ate a delicious breakfast. Well, it would have been delicious if Fuuko had finished her meal. 

When Fuuko was just about to put her second bite into her mouth, Kurei walked in, or should she say pranced in? Fuuko sat there, spoon forgotten half way to her mouth, not knowing how to act or behave.

"Good morning, everyone," said Kurei in a cheerful voice, well, a voice that was cheerful for him, anyways. He looked straight at Fuuko and she looked away, dropping the spoon on the plate. She stood up abruptly, catching the attention of everyone in the table.

"I have to go," she said quite quickly. "I just lost my appetite."

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 18, 2002

Fuuko stood up from the table as Kurei was sitting down. To get out of the dining room, she had to pass Kurei's chair. When she was just about to do so, Kurei had grabbed her hand, which had caused her to stand there, rooted to the spot. Kurei eyed the fuujin for a second, but went back to looking at Fuuko's face.

"Where are you going, Fuuko?" Kurei asked, charming voice and smile now back. "I really thought that this morning's breakfast would get us more acquainted."

"No thanks," said Fuuko, conjuring up a lopsided smile on her face. "I'm not that hungry this morning. I'm still full from last night's delicious dinner."

Kurei smirked. Fuuko mentally kicked herself. Kurei's perverted mind had twisted her simple and innocent sentence to something corrupt about the kiss.

Fuuko yanked her hand from Kurei's grip which had somewhat loosened when he smirked. She passed through the door without any protest from anybody. Her face must have shown that she was in no mood to be bothered this morning.

Things go very smoothly when you're in a bad mood, Fuuko thought. She went through about the house without even getting lost once. She got out of the mansion and proceeded to the gardens. She walked around there for a while until Neon and her sidekicks went out to water the roses. She walked about farther until she found a peaceful spot where huge trees grew. There were different kinds of trees and all were big ones. She found a spot under a particularly big oak tree and decided to chill out.

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

April 19, 2002

She sat there peacefully. So peace fully in fact that it was of no surprise that she fell asleep. Her sleep was serene. She had dreams about no one. When she woke up, sunlight was hitting her face. She figured that she must have been asleep for a long time because before she went to sleep, the sun was still on the other side of the large tree she was leaning on. 

"You still drool," said a drawling voice from above her. "You better get rid of that habit, if we are to be married."

Fuuko quickly jumped to stand up. As she did so, Kurei jumped off the large tree branch he was sitting on a few moments earlier. She noticed that Kurei was wearing a white shirt and white slacks this time. Fuuko mentally laughed at the irony of a man with a conscience as black as coal wearing outfits with the divine color of white.

"No matter," said he, in the same drawling voice. "Your legs make up for it." And here, he eyed Fuuko's long legs that were exposed due to the skimpiness of the skirt she was wearing.

"How long have you been up there?" she asked angrily. 

"Long enough," Kurei said coolly. 


	7. VI Challenge

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 10, 2002

"Although I must say," Kurei started, looking back up to look at Fuuko straight in the eyes. "You could have looked more, um, well, let's just say you could have done better if you were wearing pink, instead of blue. Don't worry, I'll make sure you wear pink in no time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Fuuko asked sarcastically, faint patches of pink on her face. "That a sick spoiled weirdo will make me wear skimpy clothes to suit his perverted needs? And what is up with that weird habit of staring at people when they're asleep? Now you have to get rid of that, if we are to be married."

Kurei shrugged. "Stick and stones, Fuuko, stick and stones. And besides I think my face is pretty enough to cover up for that, don't you think?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Since no one is with them right now, Fuuko decided to let down her rudeness barrier and snorted out loud. "I'm not even going to say anything about your face, Kurei. I might hurt your feelings." Fuuko said, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you come here, anyways?" She promptly threw a gimlet at Kurei. Kurei evaded by simply tilting his head a little to the left.

"Tsk, tsk. Fuuko, haven't you learned yet?" he asked in an insulting tone. "Gimlets are mere toys for me." He moved towards Fuuko so fast that Fuuko didn't even notice until she was backed up against the trunk of the huge tree that she was leaning on just a few minutes ago. Kurei's lower right arm was on her neck and his left hands busied themselves by pinning both of Fuuko's hands above her head. Fuuko caught herself in almost the same situation as last night. Kurei's face was near her face and nearing in still. Fuuko gulped. "I know that you didn't aim to kill with that gimlet, Fuuko. I knew you meant to miss. You're definitely smart enough not to do anything that stupid to endanger your parents."

"I admire your eye, Kurei" Fuuko said. "Most people don't notice tidbits like that. But then again, most people just take one's parents as hostage and force one to partake in a sick experiment of his, now would they? Why don't you just leave my parents out of this and let's just settle this with a fight? If you win, I'm all yours, but if I win, you let my family go free."

Kurei shook his head as he eased the pressure of his arm on Fuuko's throat. "I am not that stupid, Fuuko. Why would I take the foolish risk of injuring a specimen when I could have it whole? And besides, do you really think that you stand a chance against me? You still are dreaming, Fuuko."

Fuuko stayed silent, but in her head, all the insults from A to Z were racing in her head. Damn Kurei and his stupid ideas. Why the hell just wouldn't he leave her alone? She felt Kurei's hands let go of her. 

"Come back into the house, Fuuko." Kurei said in a dismissive way. "All your belongings are in your room." he started to walk away from the tree and towards the house, leaving a fuming Fuuko back at the tree.

After about a half a minute or so, Fuuko decided to walk back towards the house herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~

To all of you people out there, so sorry about that little immature squabble of theirs. Sorry, I just couldn't help it. ^-^''.

Another big THANK YOU to Strife_07 for giving me this 'I challenge you to fight' thing. She gave me another idea, but I didn't really follow it. She's the only confidante I have about my fanfics. Well, not the only one, but see my diary won't talk. To tell you frankly, it was like she read my mind because the idea she gave me is the exact same idea I have for another fic. ^-^'

Anyways, Strife_07 wanted them to fight back there. I really don't know how that happened but I just went with the idea of them not fighting. I am not good at writing fight scenes so I just evaded that particular part.

Again, thank you for all the people who have already reviewed my fic. Even though it seems that I don't read the reviews, I actually do and all of you are in my precious friend, my diary. I don't know if that was meant to flatter you or freak you out but I just thought that I would share. ^-^''

One confession . . . throughout this fic, I haven't remembered that Kurei did have that awful scar on his face. It just came back to me when I was reading bichonen_lovah's profile this morning. I still can't believe she finds it sexy. ^_^''. So here's a deal, since this IS fan fiction, and this is MY world after all, would you people prefer Kurei having a scar or would I just remove that? 

One more thing, so sorry it took so long to update the last chapter. I just got over this major writer's block. You should have seen me stare at the wall! I kinda have this idea of the ending and the plot. Umm . . . what do you guys say about Tokiya Mikagami dying? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 14, 2002

The rest of Fuuko's day was considerably unexciting. Bu then again, after a morning like that, anything that would be classified as normal would be considered boring in her eyes. 

The day was spent, according to schedule, with her parents. Of course, in her parents' eyes, it was 'quality time'. To Fuuko's eyes, it was hell. Every given opportunity, Kurei would smirk at her and that felt like pure torture. Fuuko was now wondering where she got her fast reflexes, sharp tongue and quick wit because of the things her parents are showing right now show no resemblance of any of those traits.

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 24, 2002

At lunchtime, her parents had said all of their 'good-byes' to Fuuko and Kurei. Supposedly, her parents were to go on a flight to Tibet the next morning. They had invited Fuuko and Kurei to accompany them to the airport. Kurei consented but Fuuko said 'no' due to her classes. As much as she hated to admit it, it was her parents that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. If only they had stayed put in Japan, nothing like this would have ever happened. 

She sighed. Why can't her parents have a normal midlife crisis like all the other grown-ups? Why didn't they just join a rock band or buy a wild red convertible for goodness' sake? Since Fuuko said 'no', Kurei resentfully declined too. Fuuko figured that Kurei wouldn't risk her roaming about the city alone. He knew that she was smart enough to gather help from her friends. Fuuko thought that was very smart of him, too bad it wasn't for her good.

"In that case," Kurei started at the table, startling everybody a bit. "I suggest that you take two of my people to accompany you two to Tibet."

"Oh, Kurei," Fuuko's mother exclaimed. "We couldn't possibly do that!"

Fuuko's father nodded his agreement.

"No, no," said Kurei. "I totally insist. Believe me, I would feel a lot better if I have some of my people are with you."

Fuuko stared at him. What was he up to? Why is he so bent on this?

"But why?" Fuuko's mother voiced out her question bluntly. 

"Why?" Kurei repeated dumbly. He furrowed his brows as if thinking of the perfect statement to win this. The furrow eased. "Well, think of it as a going away present. Anyway, think of them as your personal assistants. I'm sure they will have no obligations to that. And as I said before, it will put my mind at rest knowing that my people heavily guard you at a completely foreign country."

It all clicked in Fuuko's head. He was trying to convince her parents to bring with them two assassins to guard them. Fuuko could have laughed that Kurei had put the statement so bluntly in front of them. They were to guard her parents so that if she broke Kurei's rules, her parents are just a phone call away from their deaths. 

"No," Fuuko stated a bit louder that necessary. "Kurei, I'm sure that my parents can very well take care of themselves. They had been to other countries before, you know."

Kurei quirked an eyebrow at her. Must have thought that Fuuko wouldn't catch on to his plan. "Yes, I know that very well, Fuuko" he said. Kurei turned to Mr. Kirisawa. "But do you remember that time in Alaska when you were mugged right in the streets?"

Fuuko looked at his father desperately trying to catch his eye. She was sure that if she made eye contact with him, he would see the determination in her eyes and say 'no' t Kurei properly. 

But her father nodded to Kurei's question.

"Well, let's just say that my men are a little trained in the fields of martial arts," said Kurei. Fuuko sank back to her chair. She knew very well where this was going. "And I don't want that to happen to you two ever again, because you both are important to me."

That did it. There was a tone of sincerity in Kurei's voice that even Fuuko, for a second, had believed him. And if that statement had that effect on her, surely her parents would melt. They were saps for these kinds of things. 

Dumbly, both of Fuuko's parents nodded to his statement. Fuuko did a double take when she looked at her Mom's eyes. Were those tears threatening to fall? When she looked again, her thoughts were proven because her mother was wiping her eyes gently with the table napkin. When she looked up, she looked directly at Fuuko with a gaze that almost said, 'See? Didn't I tell you that Kurei is sweetest man for you?'

Fuuko could just smile at her. There was no sense in breaking her mother's heart even because obviously, Kurei had won. 

Kurei smiled. That smile was so big that it almost looked like a smirk to Fuuko. "Well, I will be sending two of my most trusted men to be with you at all times. Don't hesitate to ask them to do anything. I will tell them to give you the same respect that they give me."

Fuuko's parents nodded again. Kurei looked at Fuuko for a moment and she swore his eyes are lighted up with triumph.

After that conversation, Fuuko, along with her parents went and took a walk to the rose gardens while Kurei went into the servant's quarters to talk to her parent's soon-to-be bodyguards.

On the garden, the Kirisawa family just talked about how everything will be fine and all right. Of course, Fuuko held her tongue because it just itched to tell them the truth. Sadly, that can not possibly be, now that she knows what Kurei wants. The only way for her to live through this is by doing exactly what Kurei wants and just pray that the tests wouldn't kill her. 

Kurei didn't take long to talk to his subordinates and joined them quickly. As usual, Fuuko's parents and Kurei had an animated chat throughout the afternoon while Fuuko's mind drifted to somewhere else less boring. 

When at last she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up form the table and excused herself from the small group. She went back into the house and found herself roaming it once again.

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 25, 2002

She found this library of some kind in one of the big corridors. Being Fuuko, of course she was intrigued. She went in and browses over the titles of the books. She decided that this is one cool library because unlike in her school, this one actually contains books that are interesting. There were books about the different ninja clans, scrolls about the madogous, and other different books about the extinct ninja artifacts. 

One book particularly caught her eye, the title was written in some other language or something but it was a very large and heavy book that had been leather bound green. The particular thing that made it stand out is the fact that her fuujin, Tokiya's ensui, and many other madogous that she could recognize is in the front page. She took it out of the shelf and sat down in one of the chairs in the large library. 

She was reading at peace and it was of no wonder that she lost track of time. She was really interested in the contents of the book so she did not notice what happened outside the room.

"Just what do you think you are doing in here?" a cold voice sharply shouted. 

Fuuko jumped up in surprise, looking at the doorway, where the voice had come from. She looked at the owner of the voice, eyes wide. Suddenly, all interest in the book was momentarily forgotten.


	8. VII Uruha

"Neon!" Fuuko said in surprise, looking at the owner of the voice who was in the doorway, wearing the usual domestic clothes.

Neon didn't look the slightest bit unnerved. "I repeat, just what do you think you're doing in here?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?" Fuuko shot back. "Of course I was reading in here. It is, after all, a library. Why, is that illegal?"

"As a matter of fact, it is, Kirisawa." Neon said bravely.

Fuuko took the book in her hand and started walking towards the shelf where she first got the large book. "Jeez, I never saw that coming." She said sarcastically, placing the book back in its proper place. "No reading in the library indeed. Well, miss Neon, you should have put a sign or something. You people ever heard of things such as 'locks'?"

If Neon was affected by Fuuko's sarcasm, she didn't show it. "Well, there was absolutely no reason for us to put locks or signs in rooms because before you and your queer family came here, people were all smart enough to know where they could and could not be in."

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Neon, whatever. If that's the only reason you could come up with right now to bug me, I suggest you get on with your low and pathetic life and worship his ever so egotistic Kurei because I am in absolutely no mood to get into a cat fight with you." Here, she started walking towards the door, with the full intention of leaving Neon in the library.

Suddenly, Neon looked smug. "Don't try to be mean to me, Fuuko," she started, holding up her hand close to her eyes, as if looking for dirt underneath the nails. "Or I might do something horrible to your parents in Tibet. _Accidentally_, of course."

Fuuko stopped dead in her tracks, eyes narrowed. "What?" is the only word that escaped her raspy throat. So Neon was one of Kurei's trusted men that was supposed to 'guard' Fuuko's parents. Fuuko wondered quietly who was the second one her parents are trusted to for a second. Of course, the question was pushed back into her mind because anger was starting to fill her.

Neon continued to look smug and conceited. "Yes, I was one of the two that was chosen to look after your parents," she was saying. "My counterpart, if you are wondering, is none other than Raiha."

Fuuko felt like a huge burden was lifted off of her shoulders and she smirked. Fuuko, despite of herself, smirked. Now it was her turn to look smug while Neon looked somewhat perplexed. "Well, then, in that case, I have nothing to worry about, have I?" she asked. "I mean, we all know that Raiha is one honest ninja and doesn't put a toe out of line. He is one hundred percent honest to Kurei so I can sleep peacefully at night knowing that nothing illegitimate will befall my parents." With that, she started walking towards the door again.

"Don't be too sure, Kirisawa, don't be too sure." Neon said.

"Is that a threat, my dear Neon?" Fuuko asked mockingly. "It seems to me that Kurei only chose you on this mission to get rid of you. Pity, it seems like he doesn't even trust you with your simple task. He even ordered Raiha to baby-sit you in Tibet." Here, she smiled widely.

Neon was looking down at a particular part of the floor, fists clenched in what Fuuko could only guess as anger. Fuuko passed her with no arguments whatsoever.

After walking a few paces past Neon, Fuuko turned back to her in a mocking voice. "Oh, and Neon," she said with a very fake smile. "Could you get me some kind of souvenir from Tibet?"

"Now, now, Fuuko," a voice started from behind her. "That's not nice."

Fuuko's hair stood on end as she turned to the voice behind her.

"R-Raiha!" Fuuko gasped.

"Yes, silly," Raiha said with a smile. Fuuko felt the heat come up to her face. "Who else did you expect?"

Fuuko looked down at the floor. "Nobody, actually," she said truthfully. "I never really expected that someone was behind me."

Neon gave a loud 'Humph' and stalked away from us. Raiha shook his head. "Really, she could be such a child sometimes!" he explained.

Fuuko could only nod. "What brings you here anyways?"

Raiha smiled weakly and placed a hand at the back of his head. "Well, actually, I came here to look for you."

"Really?" Fuuko was perplexed, blush on her cheeks turning a slightly darker shade. "Why?"

"Well, it is already time for dinner," Raiha responded. Fuuko's face contorted to an expression of full surprise. Raiha's statement was confirmed by the grandfather clock on the side of the corridor. "And besides your parents are beginning to worry about you. I'm beginning to worry, and so is Master Kurei. You have been gone for a great three hours, you know that?"

Fuuko blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "Oh, I am truly sorry then," she started as they started to walk towards the kitchen. Fuuko was now confident that this time, that this trip around the house will not lead to her lost somewhere way over her destination. Raiha was tight there beside her, after all. "I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me. I just got caught up in a book over there in that library."

"You've been to that library?" Raiha asked, obviously surprised.

Fuuko fidgeted. "Well, yeah," she started. "I mean, there was no sign or anything that says it was off limits. So I went inside and browsed over some books until I found one particular book and I guess I was just so absorbed with it that I didn't even notice Neon go in."

"And am I correct by saying that she told you that the library was off limits in a not-so-nice way?" Raiha asked, chuckling.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of how it happened." Fuuko said truthfully. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of . . . safe around Raiha. "It was nothing, actually. I held my own pretty well, I guess."

Raiha frowned. "You mean to tell me you beat Neon in one of her verbal assaults?" he asked in a tone that resembles awe. "Wow. No one but Kurei has ever had the pleasure of having the last word in an argument with Neon."

"Really?" Fuuko asked, totally surprised. "Well, it is no wonder after all. Neon is totally in love with your Master. Maybe that's why she was, and is, so angry with me."

Raiha chuckled again. 

They walked in silence after that when suddenly Fuuko stopped walking. Of course, Raiha stopped walking too.

Raiha tilted her head to the side and his eyes reflected an unspoken question.

"Do you know why I am here?" asked Fuuko suddenly. 

Raiha sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I thought Kurei-sama had already told you about this. After all, you do deserve to know. Well, honestly, he is doing this - - "

Fuuko interrupted him in mid-sentence. "I know, I know that already. I'm in here to 'participate' in an experiment of his involving the fuujin. And my parents are sort of being held hostage until the experiment is over, to secure my rightful behavior while in your captivity. I know that already. What I am asking is why exactly Kurei doing this?"

To her utter surprise, Raiha smiled. "Well, to tell you frankly, he is just intrigued."

"Intrigued?" Fuuko repeated dumbly. "Intrigued in what?"

"Actually, he is intrigued with," here Raiha took a deep breath. "You know, I will get in trouble for this if Kurei-sama ever found out that I told you. But actually, he is intrigued with you and the fuujin. Well, mostly you, anyway. He already posses each and every book there is in this world about the madogous, as you have seen inside that library. So I highly doubt that there is much he doesn't know about the fuujin."

"Intrigued? Kurei? With me?" Fuuko said, and then afterwards, burst out laughing. "Why the hell would that snobbish spoiled brat be fascinated with me?"

Raiha frowned slightly. "Hey, Kurei is not snobbish." He looked thoughtful. "Spoiled, maybe, but snobbish, most definitely not. And what is so funny about him being fascinated by you? For your information, a lot of people are actually intrigued by the great Fuuko Kirisawa, you know."

After Fuuko had straightened herself out, they had resumed their walk. "I'll be sure to tell Kurei that you think he is spoiled," Fuuko teased. Raiha looked mortified. "Just joking. But really, why would he be intrigued with me?"

"Do you know that Kurei-sama and I watched all of the fights?" he asked, though he did not wait for an answer. "Well, during the bouts, he often commented on your fighting potential. This is just a secret, but he actually thinks that your pride and your loyalty to your friends deserves to be marked worthy of the name Uruha."

Fuuko stared at Raiha, dumbstruck. Raiha only smiled. Finally, she found her voice once again to speak. "Um, thanks?" she asked uncertainly. "I think."

"Believe me, Fuuko, that is one high praise coming from any Uruha," Raiha said. "And to think that it came from the head of Uruha himself is the highest of all highest honors. As far as I can remember, only two people were given the same fortune. And I think you are officially the third."

Once again, an uneasy silence washed over them. It was Raiha, who first broke the silence.

"The Dining Room is just around that corner," he started, pointing at the corner only a few steps away from them. "Your family and Kurei-sama is already there, waiting for you."

Fuuko stopped walking again. "Look, I know the deal about you guarding my parents in Tibet," she started, not really meeting Raiha's eyes. "Could you just promise me that you will look after them and make sure that they will be alright?"

Raiha smiled. "Of course Fuuko," he responded. "I promise that Neon will do nothing to them. That is if you promise me that you will do everything Kurei wants and that you will follow his orders. Because I clearly can't keep my promise if you do something that will force Kurei to order me to . . . do something to your parents. So, is it a deal?"

Fuuko nodded sadly and was surprised when Raiha was holding out his right hand, pinky finger sticking out. She smiled genuinely upon seeing this and wound her pinky finger against his. After they both nodded, smiling, they resumed to their walk towards the dining room where they had separated their ways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. VIII Classes

After the usual scrumptious meal, Fuuko went to her room, ready to retire for the day. Of course, throughout dinner, she had said all of the usual farewell speech with a light heart. After all, Raiha will be with her parents. So as long as she goes by the rules, even if the rules kill her, no harm will be done to her parents.

At last, she had reached her room. Kurei was right, her stuff is already arranged in all their proper place. Even her underwear was tucked properly in a drawer. She changed to her normal pajamas, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, jumped on the bed and drifted to an easy sleep. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 26, 2002

The next morning, her mother waked Fuuko up. She stumbled into her room, saying cheerful little things as she urged her daughter to dress up and get ready for school. Fuuko, because it was still early, grudgingly, obliged. 

Mother and daughter walked down to the dining room together. Fuuko was really surprised at her mother's memory because not once, I repeat, not once did they get lost throughout their walk. 

In the Dining Room, Fuuko's father engaged in what seemed like an interesting conversation with Kurei was the sight that met them both. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18 

May 27, 2002

"Good morning everyone!" Fuuko's mother exclaimed happily. Why though, Fuuko wasn't sure why. "Well, Fuuko, as you know, today is our departure, right?"

Fuuko nodded as she took a seat in the huge dining table. 

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope you have a nice stay here at Kurei's" her mother said. Fuuko didn't like the tone of her voice; it was like she was getting at something. Of course, Fuuko knew what the thing she is getting at. She wanted her daughter to have a good time with her fiancé and possibly fall for him. 

Fuuko could only nod and give her a forced smile. She didn't even dare look at Kurei right now. She already knew what the git had on his face.

The rest of their breakfast was only filled with their silly good-byes, among other things. After the breakfast, Fuuko went up back to her room and gathered her school stuff and freshened herself up. After doing so, she went outside of the house where she was met by two limousines, one Kurei-clad in a dark blue uniform, a Raiha and a Neon Who were both wearing civilian clothes for once, two new male faces and Mr. and Mrs. Kirisawa. 

After saying their final good-byes, the two parties boarded the two stretched limousines and Fuuko soon found herself sitting across Kurei in one of the luxurious cars. They sat opposite each other, Fuuko looking at the tinted window to see the scenery quickly changing from large trees to stone houses. She didn't want to look at Kurei since she knew that he was wearing his all too irritating grin. After a good deal of ten minutes, the dusty road was replaced by smooth pavement. The limousine went up to what looked like a bridge made above the road full of cars below. After a few kilometers of smooth driving, the traffic up the long bridge was very, very light, they stopped to pay the toll. After the tollgate, it was smooth driving once again. About forty-five minutes later, she found herself looking at familiar roads, and that was when it hit her, they were nearing the school. Ten minutes later, the limousine stopped in front of her school, half full of students.

She opened the door and was about to step out when suddenly; Kurei's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

Fuuko looked at the arm questioningly and then she looked at Kurei. "What?" she asked, in a tone far less harsh than that she had intended.

"Fuuko, remember to behave," was the only response she got from Kurei.

"I know that already, idiot." Fuuko said, eyes, a little agitated at Kurei. "What do you think I am? Dumb?" 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 29, 2002

Kurei eased his grip on Fuuko's hand and with a smirk, had let her go completely.

Fuuko was somewhat baffled at Kurei's behavior. She wanted to voice out a 'what no insults today? Are you sure you're all right?' but thought better of it. If Kurei didn't want an argument today, she was only too happy to oblige. She stepped out of the car, straightened her uniform up and made her way through the crowd.

Fuuko heard the limousine drive off behind her. She didn't look back, but she did release a sigh. 

As she walked through the long path of the school, curious glances and whispers from both boys and girls met her in her school. She shrugged them off and just ignored them until she got to her classroom. If they wanted to say or ask her something, they would have to do so personally. Fuuko laughed at her notion. Nobody, as in nobody, would want to talk to Fuuko Kirisawa. Well, there is the exception of the Hokage Team, but they don't actually count. After all, all they do is fight anyway.

Sliding the door, for once, without a smile on her face, Fuuko stepped into their classroom. The same went inside the classroom. Everybody stopped whatever it was they were doing to look and stare at Fuuko's movements. She just gave them all a glare and all the starers resumed to whatever they were busy before. 

Fuuko sat down on her chair and laid down her belongings on top of her desk. She laid her head down on her desktop. She still could get a nap because she still had a good fifteen minutes left, that is of course, if she's lucky.

But unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side that particular day. Not even two minutes passed when suddenly, a small group of girls were crowding around her chair.

"Wow!"

"Is it true, Fuuko-san?"

"That you went to school in a limousine?"

"Is it true? Is it true?"

Fuuko just gave them a lopsided grin and nodded. Little did she know how wrong that move was.

The people around her started squealing. She silently bid farewell to her nap.

"That was soooooooo cool, Fuuko-san!"

"Yeah, I mean, what happened?"

"Did you win the lottery or something?"

"Well, that would explain why you were absent for two days!"

"Yes, Fuuko-san won the lottery and took a day off to claim her price! And she used yesterday to go shopping!"

That was when Fuuko lost it. She had to stop this immediately; or else she would have to convince the whole school that there was no jackpot price in her pockets. If she didn't stop this, that information will spread like wildfire and everyone would be sticking to her like glue for free lunches and stuff.

"No, no, there was no winnings of any sort," she started. "Really, there was no--"

"Oh, how could you do this, Fuuko?" asked one of her classmates. "I can't believe you could be so selfish!"

A chorus of 'yeah's were heard throughout the small group.

Selfish? How dare they accuse Fuuko of being selfish? She stood up and slammed her hands on the desktop. "Now listen here," she started, shouting. The group fell silent at once. Of course none of them wanted an irate Fuuko in their hands, now would they. "First of all, there was no lottery jackpot! Second, me arriving in here in a limo is actually, believe it or not, none of your business so lay off!!"

Of course, everybody, being the good little boys and girls not to mention the cowards that they are, followed Fuuko's earnest request. 

Fuuko sat back down to her chair and laid her head on the desktop bothered by no one. But she still received a lot of weird glances from her classmates. She just shrugged them off and overlooked them. They can think whatever they want to think as long as they don't bother her and spread wild rumors.

A few minutes later, the bell rung and their teacher arrived. Class went on smoothly. A few teachers asked why she wasn't present for two days and Fuuko answered them with the half-truth of the whole situation. She told her teachers that she went to pick up her parents who arrived from America and decided to spend a day with them before they took off for Tibet. She conveniently left the part of her being engaged with Kurei, the man who almost killed her twice, out. The teachers asked no questions either because they believe her or just because they didn't really care.

Classes went on like it should. As usual, classes were boring. But even so, Fuuko still listened intently and took down notes now that she had a somewhat meaning in life. Lunch came and Fuuko went to the cafeteria for a while, got a sandwich and a canned iced tea, and headed for the usual shade that she always hung-out in. She did this for two reasons, one, she did not want to be disturbed and wanted to think in peace; two, she was avoiding her teammates.

As much as she hated to admit it, Fuuko knew she couldn't very well confide in her friends. Well, at least for her parent's sake, anyway. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

May 31, 2002

She ate in peace for a few minutes until she heard a few weird noises a few steps away from her.

"Fuuuuukkkooooo!!!!" someone had shouted through the crowd. A very huge sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. No prize guessing who that could be. Before Fuuko could run away, Domon Ishijima had already made his way through the crowd and was approaching Fuuko's tree. From the direction he was coming from, Fuuko could only guess that he came from the rooftop. What puzzles Fuuko a bit is the fact that Domon was alone. Where was her other teammates? 

"Fuuko, my darling!" said Domon with tears welling in his eyes. "I missed you soooooo much! Why were you absent for the past two days?"

Fuuko opened her mouth to speak but a rustling noise from above her was heard. 

UNTITLED AS OF YET

By saicho_18

June 1, 2002

"Dumb oaf," Recca said to no one in particular as he jumped off of the tree branch of the same tree that Fuuko was just sitting at a few moments before. "Domon, I thought we agreed to surprise her. You really are a stupid idiot!"

Before Domon could take a step further to pulverize Recca, Fuuko stood up and stepped in between the two. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Domon and Recca could only look at each other.


	10. IX Friends

"Well, excuse us," Recca said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We just wanted to check up on our dearest friend, don't we, Domon?" He said this as he stepped closer to Fuuko and put his arms around her.

Fuuko frowned at this particular act but lost it when Domon tried to do the same. She gave the dumb oaf a quick, but strong nonetheless, punch right in the face. Domon backed away from her, big tears welling up once more in his eyes. 

Fuuko could only roll her eyes as she pried off Recca's arms from her. "So now you see that I am well and alive so you two can go back to whatever dumb thing you were doing before," she said but stopped quickly because the two guys she thought she was having a conversation with were fighting over her half-eaten sandwich. 

A large sweat drop formed at the side of her head. "Hey!" Fuuko shouted angrily. "I'm talking to you two!" Her shout was soon followed by two kicks in the boy's shins. 

Recca, who won the sandwich when he punched Domon in the stomach, promptly choked when Fuuko had kicked him. "Hey!" he started, viciously beating his chest. "What's the big idea!"

Domon whimpered quietly, in the most pathetic way, of course.

"The big idea?" Fuuko repeated blankly. "The whole idea is, you two morons are eating my lunch!! Go buy your own!"

Despite the fact that Recca and Domon ate her lunch, Fuuko couldn't help but smile. Their boisterousness ways had somehow made her forget all the things that had happened in the past two days. Well, almost anyways. She was fighting an inner battle whether she would tell her friends about the stuff with Kurei as Domon and Recca were fighting a battle of their own. They were fighting over who started it. Fuuko's smile just grew bigger.

"Oh, Recca-kun," a sweet voice asked from behind Fuuko. "I was wondering where you went off to. Oh, hi, Fuuko-chan."

"Hime!!!" exclaimed Recca excitedly. He immediately went over to his princess and forgot about Domon.

"Hi, Yanagi," said Fuuko. 

"Recca, you little runt," Domon started angrily. "Come back here and finish what you started. I refuse to look like a fool in front of my Fuuko's eyes."

Fuuko's left eyebrow twitched involuntarily and a right hand automatically shot to Domon's face once again. "Who are you to call me 'yours'?" she asked in a somewhat angry but really glad to hear that nothing has changed tone. "I belong to no one, idiot!"

Then her mind drifted towards a certain bastard who had proved her last statement wrong in a span of two days. Fuuko suddenly fell silent as Kurei's reminders had registered onto her mind once again. 

"Fuuko-chan?" asked Yanagi, pulling Fuuko away from her silent reverie. "Are you all right?"

Fuuko automatically smiled at Yanagi. After all, there was no need to alarm her for no particular reason. And besides, Fuuko figured that the name 'Kurei' would be enough to send Yanagi into hysterics. Fuuko did not intend to die a horrible death by Recca's flame or Mikagami's ensui. Something clicked inside Fuuko's head.

She looked around them trying to find the most hostile member of the Hokage. "By the way, where is our resident Fridge Boy?" she asked Yanagi. When she looked, Recca and Domon were at each other again. Sweat drops formed at the side of the two ladies' heads. 

"Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi repeated. "Well, he said that he had some studying to do because he still has and exam to take later."

"So what you're saying is," said Fuuko, a vivid picture of what Yanagi's conversation with Tokiya had been like. "He told you that he had no time to waste on tracking down monkeys because he had more important things to do like studying?" 

Yanagi's cheeks blushed a little and her expression was pure amazement. "Yeah, that's exactly how it went, Fuuko-chan," she started. "How did you know?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I figured that was what Fridge Boy would say."

Silence overcame them as they watched Recca and Domon fight. They both made no move to stop the two boys from fighting because from past experiences, they had learned that stopping those two was actually useless.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 2, 2002

"So Fuuko-chan," started Yanagi as they watched Recca and Domon go at it. "Why were you absent for the past two days? Are you sick or something? Do you need me to heal you?"

Fuuko could only smile once again at Yanagi's kindness and thoughtfulness. "No, no, I wasn't sick," Fuuko started. She had decided that she would not let her friends know of her current situation. She just had to go through the tests and get it over with. "My parents came home the other day and I had to pick them up at the airport. Of course, they were gone for quite a while so they told me to take a day off and spend some time with them."

"Wow, Fuuko-chan," Yanagi started. Recca's ears perked up when he heard Yanagi's voice. "Your parents must be pretty cool. I mean, I never thought that I would live to see the day that a parent tell his child to take a day off from school."

Fuuko only laughed at this statement. "Well, yeah, they are pretty weird now," she said. "They are kind of going through their mid-life crises so it's like having two teenagers inside the house."

"What?" Recca interrupted, rather rudely. "Your parents were here and you didn't even tell us? Well, you better give us some of the souvenirs they got for Domon and I"

Domon nodded his agreement, for once.

"You idiots," Fuuko started. "There are no souvenirs for the both of you. They didn't even get one for me." Well, except for that scoundrel that they brought back home for me to marry, Fuuko added silently.

"So where are they now?" Domon asked. "We should go visit them after classes, right Recca?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Recca. "And we'll bring my Hime for them to meet. I'm sure that they will just adore my princess!"

Yanagi promptly blushed.

"Uh, guys," said Fuuko. "You can't do that. They already left for Tibet. Just this morning, that is."

Domon and Recca's face fell. "They left already?"

"I'm afraid so, guys." Fuuko replied a sigh of relief released. "But I'm sure you're right Recca. They would have loved to meet Yanagi."

Yanagi opened her mouth to respond, but the school bell beat her to it.

"Well, there goes the bell," Domon stated the obvious. "We should go back to class. Can I walk you to your classroom, my Fuuko darling?"

Another punch met his face. "How's that for an answer, idiot?"

Another sweat drop ran at the side of Yanagi's head. "Well, Fuuko-chan," she started. "I think Domon was right. We should get going for class. Thank you for that lovely chat."

"No problem, Yanagi." Fuuko said, walking away from the tree. She headed back to her classroom, prepared for the boring continuation of class.

When she entered the room, the same weird stares still met her but no one had the guts to say anything to her. As usual, she ignored those stares and went to her seat. 

After a few minutes, their teacher arrived and so begins the boring world of chemistry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuuko soon found herself walking towards the gates of their school. Kurei hadn't told her where he would pick Fuuko up so she figured that the gates would be the best place to start.

Fuuko waited at the entrance of their school for over ten minutes and still no limousine. Of course, she got bored so she decided to walk around the school grounds for a while. The students had already left the school except for a very precious few doing schoolwork. 

She walked around in peace, schoolbag towed behind her. She stopped suddenly to look at her watch. Great, she should have known that Kurei doesn't keep his word. And to think that he was the one who was supposed to wait for her! The old git was more than twenty minutes late already.

"Fuuko," a familiar voice started from behind her. The voice betrayed the expression of surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Fuuko turned around and promptly gasped as she saw who had greeted her. It was in fact the very last person she wanted to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Prizes given out for guessing who that person is! Of course, the only possession that I have is my Harry Potter collection. Heck, this computer is only borrowed! 

saicho_18 : slytherin ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. X Invitation

"Mi-chan," was the only word that escaped her mouth. 

The said person, Tokiya Mikagami, snorted. "You know better to call me that, monkey."

Surprise was forgotten and irritation coursed through Fuuko's veins. "And I think that you know better than to call me a monkey!" she shouted. 

Tokiya Mikagami smirked and started to walk towards her. "I only speak the truth you know," he started. "I never lie."

Fuuko took a step backwards and started to turn back to the gates. "Whatever." She mumbled. A hand shot out to grab hers in one fluid motion. Fuuko would have been impressed if the hand that seized hers belonged to another person. But since we are talking about Fridge Boy in here, the mystery is gone. She looked at the guilty hand questioningly and then at Tokiya. "What?"

Tokiya who now seemed satisfied that he had caught Fuuko's attention, let go of Fuuko's hand and smiled. "Annoyed already?" he asked. "Okay, that isn't the monkey I know. Who are you and where did you take the real Fuuko?"

Fuuko's eyes narrowed. What is this? Tokiya, inhabitant Ice Block, cracking jokes? "No, I think you're the fake one," she started. "Why are you all of a sudden nice? And, oh no, what's this? You actually have a sense of humor? The world is definitely going to end this day."

To her complete and utter surprise, Tokiya gave a small laugh. Fuuko jaw dropped, literally. She caught herself on time and actually found the scene, Tokiya laughing, very becoming. She joined in on the laughter and they walked side by side.

After the hearty laugh, silence followed. It wasn't the awkward silence; they were just listening to the wind whisper incoherent things into their ears. 

"So," Tokiya said, breaking the silence. "You weren't here for the past two days. Where were you?"

To say that Fuuko was surprised at the fact that Mikagami wanted to actually interact was an understatement. Her brows knitted at the question.

"What?" Tokiya asked in a defensive tone. "I thought you of all people would be glad that I wanted to be nice. I was just decided to do this because I actually figured that you were right when you said that I was too cold. I actually don't know why the things you said got into my head but it actually did."

"So why didn't you act like this when you spoke to Yanagi this lunch time?" Fuuko asked, still doubtful of what all Tokiya was saying. "What, so you just brought this change over yourself just now?"

"No, I talked that way to Yanagi because I wanted you to be the first one to see the change. You're the only one to hear and see me in this state." Tokiya said with a smile. "I still have my reputation to protect, you know."

"Right," Fuuko asked in a sarcastic tone. "I don't actually believe you right now but I'm gonna buy that for the sake of preventing an argument."

Tokiya looked thoughtful. "Fair enough," he started. "So what was the deal why you were absent for two days? Were you sick or something?"

Fuuko laughed. "No, I wasn't sick," she responded at her Mi-chan's puzzled expression. "My parents came home the other day and decided to spend some time with me. They went to Tibet this morning."

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 3, 2002

"Such adventurers your parents are," Tokiya commented, a bit on the dry side. 

"No, they aren't' that much of adventurers, actually," started Fuuko. "They are currently going through their mid-life crises so . . . Well, let's just say that the things they do are just bothers."

Tokiya Mikagami just smiled. Well, it was a smile for him, in truth his upper lip just twinge. Silence resumed once again as they walked. 

"Fuuko," a voice said from behind them. "I have been looking all over for you."

Fuuko turned around and she knew Mikagami did the same. She was about to utter the name of the person behind them but Tokiya beat her to it. 

"Kurei,"

Kurei walked over to where Fuuko was standing, completely ignoring Tokiya Mikagami, who was right beside his Fiancée. What made Kurei do what he did next will remain a mystery to Fuuko forever. Either he was just bragging to Tokiya or he just wanted to remind Fuuko who was boss. Either way, he pulled Fuuko close up to him and gave her another one of his infamous scorching kisses.

Of course, Fuuko was surprised and gave the predictable gasp. Kurei did the same as before and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eventually, Fuuko melted into Kurei's arms.

When Kurei ended the kiss, he still had his arm around Fuuko's waist. Due to the unwanted Jelly-legs, Fuuko had no other choice but to cling to him for support. Of course, Fuuko did not like their awkward position one bit but Kurei's grip was too strong and she had no other choice. When she looked at her Mi-chan, the scene that met her was priceless. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was beating herself up for not bringing a camera. After all, how often do you see Tokiya Mikagami, Ice Boy, with his mouth hanging open?

She saw Tokiya catch himself on time and quickly composed himself. The old façade was back. There where the new Tokiya Mikagami once stood, face cold and impassive and eyes void of any emotion.

Fuuko couldn't find it in herself to look at Mikagami's eyes. Was she guilty? Of course not, why would she be guilty? It's not like she had a responsibility to explain anything to Mi-chan, right? 

"Ah, Mikagami," said Kurei, breaking the awkward silence. "How have you been faring for these past months?"

Mikagami only glared at Kurei and turned to Fuuko. "What is he doing in here?" He spat out those words spitefully and put an emphasis to the word 'he' like it's something nasty that you stepped in and have no intention of keeping it sticking to your shoe. 

"Don't you know?" answered Kurei in a tone that bears surprise.

"Kurei," Fuuko started in a brave tone. "Don't do this." Funny, that last part came out in a more of a begging tone.

"Do what?" Kurei asked in an innocent tone. Here, Kurei let go of Fuuko to stand on her own. Then Kurei walked over to where Tokiya was standing. He took out something from the front pocket of his bag. The 'thing' was wrapped in an envelope that looked expensive. Of course, what more could you expect from the rich Kurei Mori? He handed the 'thing' to Tokiya Mikagami, who, in turn, didn't take it.

Tokiya just raised a thin eyebrow. 

Kurei just shrugged. "It's nothing, really," he started. "Just take it, will you? It's not a bomb or anything. And oh, could you pass some of these," here, he took out more envelopes from his bag. "To some of your friends?'

Tokiya reluctantly took the envelopes from Kurei's hand. He opened the first one and put the rest in his bag. As he read whatever it was that he was reading, Fuuko saw his eyes widen in horror. "What, what is this?" he asked, voice quivering. Now what could possibly horrify Fridge Boy? 

"Oh, nothing," said Kurei nonchalantly as he strode back to Fuuko. Fuuko was once again surprised because Kurei took her into his arms. "You are invited to our Engagement party, Mikagami."

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 4, 2002

Fuuko's eyes widened in surprise and horror. Now she knew exactly what Tokiya was feeling. She pushed herself away from Kurei's arms and took a step backwards. "What?!"

"Oh, I truly am sorry, my dear," Kurei said in a sympathetic tone. Good thing that Fuuko knew better than to fall for it. "I meant it to be a surprise. You know, an engagement party for us to celebrate with your friends."

Fuuko could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Tokiya was staring hard at the invitation. "Whatever," she said, giving up. There was no means or measure to beat Kurei in his game. Surely, Mi-chan is smart enough not to fall for this charade, right? And with that confident thought she started to walk away.

She heard Kurei apologize to Mikagami because of Fuuko's rudeness. She didn't exactly hear it, but she figured that snorting was the thing that Tokiya was most likely to do. After a few minutes and a few yards, Fuuko found herself on her way to the limousine. 

As she was opening the door, a familiar hand stopped her from doing so. There was no need to look at the person who owned the hand. "Kurei," she started calmly, her hand still on the car door's knob. She really did and could not understand what the hell was going on in Kurei's mind. She turned to face him, dropping her bag on the floor and let out her rage get the best of her. For some reason, she could not wipe the look on Mikagami's face when he read what was on the envelope. "What the hell was that? You go around, wasting your time, telling me not to tell my friends about anything and you do this? How the hell could you?"

She was met by Kurei's trademark smirk. "Now, now, Fuuko," he started in his usual voice. "You didn't think this game would be that fun if your friends didn't join in, right?"

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 5, 2002

Fuuko, somehow, had seen that coming. Of course, what else would you expect from a guy like Kurei? She picked up her temporarily forgotten bag and opened the car door forcefully. She went in, took the usual seat and quietly fumed. She saw Kurei sit right in front of her, looking at the rushing scenery that was passing by, with a hand on his chin. How Fuuko wished she could kill him right now!!

The rest of the trip had stayed silent. Fuuko was quiet because she was contented in fuming silently while Kurei was quiet because, well, she didn't know exactly and she really doesn't intend to find out. The same route was used and they got in the mansion in an hour or so of travel. 

When they got inside the gates and the car has stopped, Fuuko quickly got off the limousine and headed for her room. She didn't wait for Kurei to climb down the car because the last thing she wanted to see was his all too famous smirk. 

She dropped her bag behind the door and walked straight towards the huge bed. She reached it and without fail, plopped onto the bed.

"What the hell is Kurei thinking?" she asked loudly, to no one in particular. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I am so sorry if this is such a lame prize. Let me explain I am actually supposed to post this sometime in the middle of this week. But, since most of your guessed were correct, this is it! Now, for the next chapter, I guess that will be posted either in the middle of this week or just this Friday. Or in other words, as soon as I finish typing it.

On a completely senseless note (yes, another one), I would like to advertise my friend, wind deity 09's Flame of Recca fic. I really hope that you read it because (I think) she worked hard for that.

--saicho_18 : slytherin ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. XI Fitting

The Right Things

By saicho_18

July 8, 2002

Fuuko, after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, got bored and stood up. She headed towards the door and picked up her bag. There was no homework given that day but she just took out her books and made a mess on top of her bed. 

As she emptied her things, an unfamiliar light blue thing fell out. As she grabbed it, it became familiar to her sight. It was the invitation. She eagerly tore out the envelope and drew out the stiff paper inside. She was very curious of what the hell Kurei had written in the damn thing that Mikagami looked like he was scarred for life.

Fuuko's mouth promptly fell as she started to read its contents.

It read:

~*~

You are cordially invited to attend

****

Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa and **Mr. Kurei Mori's**

Grand engagement party

To be held at the 18th of the month of September, Sunday

At exactly 7:00 in the evening

~*~

All guests are expected to wear 

Formal clothes

~*~

A limousine will meet you at your house at exactly 

6:15 in the evening to transport you to 

The Mori estate

~*~ 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

July 21, 2002

Just at that moment, one Kurei Mori entered her room, with out a polite knock whatsoever. Of course, that was fine with Fuuko, since courtesy is not one of the things Kurei will receive from her in this particular meeting.

"You!" Fuuko shouted angrily. "How the hell could you do this to me? I thought that this so-called engagement was only a front for your stupid experiment?! What the hell is this engagement party about?"

Kurei frowned at Fuuko's outburst but said nothing. He walked slowly to the bed, where Fuuko was half-lying down. Seeing that Kurei was headed for her, Fuuko quickly stood upright and glared at Kurei. "Well?!" she began angrily. "Say something, idiot!"

But Kurei would not give in to her request. He just stood there, looking at her, face impassive and wearing no emotions whatever. He walked toward her, until they were face-to-face and just stared at her intently.

Fuuko, through her anger, felt a little uncomfortable under his stare. She took a step backwards but Kurei just took a step forward. "What?" she asked, quite nervous of what Kurei might do to her, since it did look like Kurei had just lost his mind. 

Finally, Kurei talked. "I've actually never seen you this angry before, you know that?" he asked calmly. 

"Yeah, so?" Fuuko asked, in a somewhat brave voice, but her actions betrayed her true feelings because she unconsciously took another step backwards. Kurei took another step towards her. Unfortunately, Fuuko had run out of space to take a step back to, because she felt the edge of the soft mattress touch her lower hip. But, Kurei still kept walking towards her until their bodies were touching, with the exception of their faces. Fuuko did not want to sit down on the bed because right at instant, she did not want to have Kurei towering over her. "Um . . . Kurei? What are you doing?" 

Kurei, even with Fuuko standing, was towering over her due to their heights. He was, after all, a head taller than she was. He just watched her with nothing on his face. No trademark smirk, no grin, no signs of bemusements, no nothing. He reached out his right hand and started to caress Fuuko's arm by moving his fingers delicately up and down her arm.

The weirdness of the situation finally registered on her mind, and that finally forced her to move out of Kurei's hold. The hair on her neck was standing on end and she definitely did not like that feeling. The strange thing is, she didn't know what exactly made her hair stand on end. Either it was Kurei himself, his queer silence or just his plain hand caressing her. Fuuko walked over to the window with her back towards Kurei.

Kurei did not move but just followed her movements with his gaze. "You're scared of me," he said. It wasn't a question.

Fuuko, being Fuuko, wanted to lighten up the situation by her usual sarcasm. "Uh, yeah. Who the hell wouldn't?" she retorted without even facing him.

"Why?" Kurei asked, his voice betraying no emotions.

Why? That must have been the stupidest question she ever heard in her life! How could you not be afraid of Kurei Mori? And yet, right at that moment, she couldn't find it in her voice to say all of her reasons for being afraid of him. It may have been because of his voice, his way of asking that had unnerved her. 

A long silence overcame them. Since the windows weren't open, all she could hear was Kurei breathing. 

"Never mind," Kurei said, breaking the silence once again. "Let's go. You have to get fitted for tomorrow." 

Fuuko finally turned to look at him. He walked out of her room in a pretty fast pace, leaving the door open for her. She followed him out of the door out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

July 22, 2002

Before following Kurei's black-clad body, she leaned against her door and heaved one big sigh. Whatever Kurei was talking about this 'fitting' thing must not be good since it did sound like something important. She walked towards the direction where Kurei had walked through and took a left in one corner.

While walking through the usual enormous hallways, she could not help but think, 'what the hell was that all about with Kurei?' Come to think of it, it was quite weird of him to just go in her room and act all weird. She wondered what all that was about.

"Fuuko," Kurei's voice said from inside of one room. 

It seemed that Fuuko was so engrossed with her thoughts that she almost missed the room where she was supposed to be headed in the first place. 

When she entered the room, she immediately noticed that this room was particularly smaller than the rest of the rooms in the Mori Estates. Of course, this room was three-fourths the size of her classroom, but since most of the rooms in that mansion is thrice that size, it was pretty small in comparison.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

August 2, 2002

When she entered the room in question, four faces awaited her. One was of course, Kurei, two petite women and one guy who looked -- well . . . gay. All three were dressed sharply and had this weird accent when they talked. One woman was holding a tape measure, one was holding a notebook and a pencil and the guy was talking to Kurei in that queer accent of his.

"Oh, I promise, Mr. Mori," the man said loudly, very. "Our agency is the best of the best out there! I promise that you wouldn't be disappointed in our services!"

"With the money I am paying you," murmured Kurei, who was leaning by the windowpanes, in his famous condescending stance. Boy that position of his still brought back memories to a certain night when a certain person gave Fuuko a certain kiss. "I should be anything but disappointed."

"Oh!" the woman in pink suddenly exclaimed in a high-pitched voice when she saw Fuuko enter the room. "And there's the fiancée! Oh, you are right! She is a beautiful woman! Her height is perfect, just as you had said, Mr. Mori! And her--"

Kurei suddenly cleared his throat, which cut off the woman talking. He did not, however, move from his pose "Francine, I am not paying you good money to flatter my Fuuko. I am paying you good money to sow her a dress." Fuuko noticed a hint of haste in his voice.

The woman, Francine, quickly shut up and walked over to where Fuuko was standing and started to get her measurements. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

October 29, 2002

"Stand up straight, dear," Francine said as the other girl and the gay guy went over and started measuring her arms, legs, and just every part of her body. She complied quietly, at the corner of her eyes, seeing that Kurei was watching.

"So, Monsieur Mori," started the gay guy, who Fuuko only noticed had his hair bleached almost white. "And the Mademoiselle's dress' color will be . . . an elegant black perhaps? Or maybe-- "

"Red, Francois," Kurei said bluntly. "The dress will be colored a blood red."

Francois, looking at the two girls, nodded and continued with the measurements. 

After a few minutes of boredom, Fuuko was free from the giggly seamstresses. The trio then went to Kurei and started babbling about the dress. It seemed that the ever so weird Kurei was already fitted for his tux so all what they were talking about now was the payment. It also seemed that the bored little rich kid is burning a lot of cash for this party. 

"Fuuko," said Kurei, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Please be kind enough to show Monsieur La Mec outside. I have some important thing to attend to."

She complied, seeing that Kurei was looking a little pale. She walked ahead of the three and led them out the door. Kurei shut the door behind them. Fuuko heard the door lock behind it. She pondered over it for a moment but soon discarded it as nothing. Besides, Francois was already talking to her as they walked around the mansion. 

"You know, Mademoiselle Fuuko," he started. "Monsieur Mori had told us wonderful things about you."

The girls behind him just nodded earnestly. Right, like anything nice can ever come out of Kurei's mouth. She decided not to mind him since she figured that he was only sucking up to her to get a bonus or something. 

They continued on with their walk, with the three French guys trying to flatter her. Surprisingly, they had made it to the main door, without getting lost. Pretty impressive feat for someone who had been getting lost in this mansion too many times.

"So, I guess this is au revoir, Mademoiselle Fuuko," said Francois, steeping out of the door. Fuuko could see a stretched limousine waiting outside. "And please tell your fiancé that your dress will be brought to you here tomorrow."

Fuuko nodded before closing the huge wooden door and made her way up to her room. 


	13. XII Out

Once in it, she closed the door but didn't bother to lock it. Experiences told her that it was a futile attempt anyway so why bother? She ran to the bed and picked up the invitation once more. She read and re-read it. It still contained the same words. How could Kurei be so cruel in this? She wondered who else was on the guest list. Well, it can't possibly be a party if it's just her friends? 

She stood up, thinking of all the possible things that could happen in this engagement party. Would Kurei really bend down on his knees and give her a ring? And if so, could she really bring herself to say 'yes'? 

Her thoughts then swerved to Tokiya, for some unknown reason. She sat back down again and contemplated why actually was she bothered by Tokiya's reaction to the whole thing. "It's not like I'm guilty of something or anything," she said aloud, forgetting the fact that no one can hear her. 

She spent her entire afternoon, or what's left of it this way. Standing up, sitting down, reading the invitation and pacing about her room. 

She was startled to hear a knock on the door, and a feminine voice behind it. "Fuuko-san?" it asked. "May I come in?"

"Sure, it's open," Fuuko replied, throwing the invitation on the bed. She turned to see whom the person was and was a little bit surprised to see Aki, in her domestic clothes, come in. "Yeah?"

"Well, Kurei-sama had requested your presence in the dining table," she said, bowing. _Who would have thought?_ Fuuko thought, amused. "Dinner is ready."

"Um . . . I'll be down in a minute." Fuuko replied.

Aki just nodded and went out of her room, closing the door behind her. Fuuko went downstairs to the dining room to see Kurei on his usual place, at the head of the long table. Another place was set right opposite his. She took her seat and unfolded the napkin. 

They ate silently. Rather, Fuuko ate silently. Kurei just sat there, playing with his food and watching her. She tried her best not to get annoyed but of course, Fuuko's patience can only last for so long. 

At the middle of her meal, she put down the fork and looked at Kurei in the eye. It took her a couple of seconds before actually saying anything. There was something in his eyes that she hasn't seen before. What it was, exactly, she did not get to find out for it looked like Kurei had finally snapped out of his little world. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

October 30, 2002

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she lied. "I was just wondering why I'm not getting any crap from you today."

He remained silent. He must _really_ have a problem this time. It was so un-Kurei like to pass up so many insults. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

October 31, 2002

Ok, since this obviously is getting them nowhere, she decided to stop it with the small talk. 

"Oh, yeah," she said, remembering what Francois said earlier. "The gay guy said that the dress is going to be delivered tomorrow."

Kurei smiled. "Such marvelous things money can do," he started, looking down on his plate of untouched food. "The old sniveler said that it was impossible to make a dress in a day. A few thousand dollars more and he did a complete turn-around."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Fuuko launched another question. "Why the hell are you spending this much money on this anyway? I though this was only a front."

Kurei didn't look up at her. "Because," he started, drinking some of his wine. "We Mori's are perfectionist. Even though this is just a cover-up, I must make it believable. For your friends, that is."

"And the experiments," she began. "When will they take place, tomorrow?"

Kurei shook his head. "Please, Fuuko. Do use your brain. We can't have you wearing a very nice dress, showing a lot of skin if you have bruises. The experiments will be rescheduled until after the party."

An unexpected shiver went through her body when Kurei looked up at her. It wasn't that she was afraid of bruises, hell no. She got them all the time when she was still with her teammates. Seeing that Kurei didn't want to open up anymore conversations, Fuuko stood up for bed.

She walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Once she was out of the room, Kurei, still sitting down, dropped the fork loudly. "Good night," he whispered to no one.

After a few minutes more, he also stood up and left the dining room. The maids soon went in to collect the dishes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuuko turned in her bed that night. She had already changed into her normal sleeping attire, pajamas, brushed her teeth, washed her face and the rest of her nightly rituals. She then went to bed, tucking herself in. 

There was only one problem. She couldn't sleep. 

For some unknown reason, Fuuko Kirisawa couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning in her bed for quite a while now. The moon was already high up in the sky before she decided to give up. She sat up, and leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

The door opened. She groaned. 'Not another one of Kurei's weird visits', she thought. She didn't look up to see whom it was but she did hear the door close.

"Kirisawa-han," someone called out. Funny, Kurei never called her that. She looked up and was very surprised to see a male whom she had never met before. 

"Who are you?" she asked furiously, hand getting her fuujin. 

To her utter shock, the man stepped back, put his arms in front of him, as a sign of defense and gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Kirisawa-han," he said. Fuuko narrowed her eyes to slits. "Don't you recognize me?"

Fuuko shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"It's me, Joker." 

Surprise registered onto her face as she pictured in her mind the man in front of her in Joker's weird outfit. It was a perfect match. She lowered her arm down a bit. "What do you want?"

Joker took a few steps towards the bed. "Could you put that down? I'm not here to hurt you or anything." He held up his hands. "I'm unarmed, for goodness' sake."

Fuuko put her arm down but stayed alert and eyed him carefully. "What do you want?" she repeated, as Joker walked closer to the bed. He didn't speak until he was seated at the very edge of it. 

"I have come here to offer you something." He said mysteriously. 

Fuuko said nothing but nodded for him to continue. What was this guy up to?  


"Well, things are getting a bit boring in this house so I figured that you must be bored too," said he, not really waiting for Fuuko to respond. "And I'm going out tomorrow morning. Out to the city."

"So?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me."

Fuuko's eyes flared. "No way. Did Kurei send you to ask me this?"

Joker shook his head. "No, not like that, silly. And Kurei-sama had nothing to do with this. Why do you think I came here at this hour knowing that you could very well do some serious damage to me? For the kicks of it? So what do you say? I mean, I have a date tomorrow I'm meeting. And I'm pretty sure that you're already suffocated in this place."

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"As I said, things are getting boring inside this house."

"Won't Kurei be angry at you?" 

"Since when did you start to care?" he replied slyly. Fuuko glared at him. "Of course, he will. But that's exactly the fun of it. Let's see if, no when, he catches us, who will he punish more?" Joker's smile widened. "So what do you say, Kirisawa-han?"

"I'll think about it," replied she, already doing so. "What the heck would I do in the city anyway?"

Joker shrugged. "I don't care. It's up to you. Tell me your answer tomorrow at breakfast. I'll join you and Kurei-sama at the table. And don't worry about the distractions, I'll take care of it."

Saying so, he stood up and walked towards the door. Fuuko lied down again as she thought about it. Sounded interesting. She does have some money stashed and she could go to the mall. The thought sounded more and more alluring to her as she thought about it.

The final thought that had made her consent was the thrill that Kurei will be mad. 

She fell asleep almost instantly after she made up her mind. Looked like Joker's little visit was exactly what she needed for her insomnia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuuko woke up to the sound of birds chirping merrily outside her window. She squinted as the rays of the sun hit her face. 

She got up, made her bed automatically and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got some clean clothes to wear. As she went out of the room, she checked the time. Quarter to eight o'clock in the morning. 

She silently hoped that breakfast was served and that she wasn't too early. 

She walked towards the dining room to find no one. She peeped inside the kitchen to find Aki cooking. 

"Good morning, Fuuko-san" she greeted cheerfully. 

"Um . . . why are you so cheerful?" she asked, trying not to be blunt.

"Well, it looked like Joker had already told you about our date," she started. Fuuko's jaw dropped, literally. "So, are you coming or not? It was his idea to take you out, actually. So you should thank him for it."

It took a few seconds before the lot of Aki's words actually sank in. "Huh? What? Oh, that. Yeah, tell Joker that I say yes. I'll tag along with you."

Aki had no time to reply as Kurei went in, wearing a green v-neck shirt and white pants.

"Aki, please hurry up with the breakfast," he said stonily. Just then, the phone rang and he went outside to answer it.

As Aki set up the dining table, she smiled. "That must be our distraction right now."

Fuuko was about to ask what that was all about but Kurei entered and nodded, then went to the dining room again. She decided to follow and take her seat opposite him.

Fuuko eyed him as he ate. He was eating exceptionally fast, like he wasn't even chewing before swallowing.

"You'll get a stomachache if you continue that," she said, taking a bite of her breakfast as well. Seeing that Kurei did not and would not listen, she merely shrugged and ate her food slowly. "Why are you in such a hurry, by the way? She asked as he stood up. She didn't think that he would actually answer her but he did.

"Koran Mori called," he started, walking out of the dining room. Fuuko heard him shout out the rest as he went upstairs towards his room. "He said he wanted to talk to me personally." 

"Oh, " was the only thing Fuuko could say. 

Aki and Joker sauntered in, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"You done yet?" Joker asked. Fuuko shook her head as she continued to eat.

"Oh, well," started Aki. "Doesn't matter anyway. We can't go until Kurei-sama leaves."

As Fuuko took her last bite, she turned to Joker, who had seated himself at the side of the table. "How did you do that?"

Joker, already knowing that she was talking about the distraction, just smiled. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Yeah, well, Mr. Magician," Fuuko shot at him. "What are we gonna take to the city? We obviously can't take one of the limousines. We have no permission over them."

"Well, the only thing that we have no permission over, " Aki started. "Is you. We already asked permission for this date. But since Joker was feeling a little rebellious, he decided to take you with us."

Kurei didn't bother to say good bye to them, and it looked like he was in a real hurry. Did Koran Mori still strike fear in him?

She had no more time to contemplate on the answer because Joker stood up from the table. "Let's roll. Meet you both in the porch, ok?"

She nodded as she stood up and went up to her room. No need to change clothes since she was already wearing blue pants and a white shirt. Plainly Fuuko. She just took out some money and went downstairs towards the main door.

She went out to find Aki climbing in the passenger seat in front. Fuuko figured that it was Joker who was driving this limo. She went in the backseat. She sat there, alone, looking out through the window, as usual. 

"How long will Kurei be gone?" she asked up front. 

"Oh, I don't know," started Joker. "A few hours I guess. Why? Are you afraid of him?" 

Fuuko chose not to answer that question. Well, was she?

The rushing scenery changed and she soon found herself looking at the view of the city.

"Kirisawa-han," called out Joker before she went out of the vehicle. "Meet me here in front of your school at three thirty in the afternoon, ok?"

Fuuko nodded and went out. The limousine sped off towards a direction Fuuko did not want to know. 

Fuuko walked on the school grounds for a minute, deciding where exactly she would go. She looked at her watch and saw that she still had lots of time to burn. 

"Fuuko?" a voice asked behind her. 

She froze. She knew that voice. She turned around to see an angry face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, well so sorry that it took this long before I updated . . . well, you know the drill, school, life, friends. They all keep getting in the way. 

Truthfully, this was written earlier than expected. And you can thank Strife_07 and Chaos_chan for this chapter. So if you have the time, read their work, and please review it. 

That can be a sign of gratitude, I think. Here's the link: Entwining Paths

If you have the time, please check it out. Oh, and don't forget to review this chappy. 

--saicho_18

~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. XIII Cemetery

The Right Things

By saicho_18

December 14, 2002

When Fuuko turned around, she was surprised, again, to see Tokiya Mikagami. Only this time, she was positive that he wasn't as cheerful.

She could not find it in herself, after seeing his mortified face when he read the invitation, to say anything. The first thing that came into her mind was to run. But unfortunately, this was Ice Boy she was facing so that wasn't really an option. 

She figured, and hoped, that his anger has already been appeased by the whole twenty-four hours that has passed.

Right. Like her Mi-chan was that shallow.

"What are you doing here?" he broke the silence with the question. "Out on a date with your _fiancé_?" he remarked sarcastically, emphasizing the last word.

It was actually then that she noticed, when he took off his glasses, his new style of clothing. The Fridge Man was actually wearing a red v-neck sweater that had the sleeves pushed back so that his very white arms were bare and khaki pants. Nice. In his hand was a book, a very thick one.

Is this how he spent his weekends? A sweat drop formed at the side of her head despite the situation.

"Well?" Tokiya asked impatiently.

"Uh, I . . . " Fuuko stammered. That was an easy question, right? Then why was it so hard for her to answer it? 

"Never mind," Tokiya said, turning his back on her and walking away. "I don't want to know."

"Wait!" Fuuko shouted in the empty school, almost sounding desperate. 

Her sempai had stopped his brisk walk but did not turn around. "What?"

The wind blew hard and had played with both of their hairs. 

"I'm . . . sorry," was all she mustered up, apologizing for something that she didn't know.

Tokiya stilled and turned around, finally facing her. The anger that was earlier etched in his face was gone but his face was still tense. His jaw and mouth was closed tightly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't," she answered plainly, truthfully.

"Why?"

"I still can't," she almost whispered, unsure if her voice traveled the distance to his ears. 

"I can't call someone who doesn't trust me a friend," he said stoically, locking his eyes on hers in a dead serious gaze. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

December 22, 2002

"Look, Tokiya," Fuuko shouted. That was it, he was going to get it. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I mean, I respect your privacy! So why don't you just do the same for me? Just this once?"

"Is it really that important to you?" he asked, his voice soft unlike his eyes.

"It isn't important to me," she started. "But it is very complicated and I'm not allowed to talk to anybody about it."

Tokiya shrugged and turned away from her. "Whatever." He started walking away from her. 

Fuuko, being Fuuko, followed him from five feet away. She had nothing better to do anyway and she was kind of wondering where Tokiya's haunts are. 

They went outside of the school gates and into the sidewalk. It was then when Tokiya finally spoke.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not," she replied. "I just happen to be walking in the same direction."

"Whatever," he replied again, but this time in a more friendly way. "Do what you want."

"So, Mi-chan," she asked again, for the sake of breaking the silence; even if she was five feet away from him. "What happened to the nice you?"

It took a while before Tokiya answered. "Oh, he's still in here somewhere," he stated, looking back at her with a smile. 

"Well where is he? I think I like her better than the old Mi-chan."

"You'll see him later," he started as he stopped walking. "This is a serious time, Fuuko."

Seeing that he stopped, Fuuko stopped as well. When she looked at where he was facing, she noticed that it was the cemetery's gate. Oh.

He opened the rusted gate, which gave a loud squeak, and went in. Fuuko followed, still in the five-foot radius. Tokiya kept walking until he reached this unfamiliar tree, which had beautiful lilac blossoms. Under the tree was a grave. There was no need to look at the tablet to know who was laid underneath it.

Tokiya kneeled in front of the grave and closed his eyes. 

Fuuko, from five feet away, was surprised to see the tranquility in Mi-chan's face. She leaned behind the tree and watched him quietly converse with his sister. After a while, her eyes traveled into the skies, where the puffy clouds were moving about. Her mind wandered on its own accord whether to tell Mi-chan the truth or not.

She weighed out the pros and cons and the consequences of each, but before she could conclude a decision, she saw in the corner of her eyes that Mi-chan stood up.

He walked towards her, smiling, and proceeded towards the noisy old gate. Feeling unexplainably relieved, she resumed her distance and attempted once more at a conversation.

"So, what did you talk to her about?"

"It's a secret," he started. Something in his voice changed. She didn't know what, but it was certainly very, very far from the angry voice she heard earlier. "If I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you. And let's not forget who exactly you're talking to here, shall we?"

Fuuko couldn't fight back a smile; even if that was the corniest and lamest crack she ever heard. Okay, so it wasn't the lamest, nobody could **ever** beat Domon at that game. "Like you could ever beat me, anyway."

"Whatever," he said simply as they passed by the school. 

It was then that Fuuko decided to move closer to the person she was talking to. So it wasn't that close but three feet was an improvement, right? "What is it up with you and that word?"

Tokiya looked back at her, puzzlement in his eyes. "Which word?"

"The 'whatever' word," she replied. "Is that a new 'hip' expression or something?"

"Fuuko, you're forgetting," said he. "I don't follow trends. I start them." 

She could retort to that, but decided against it. Mi-chan did have sufficient evidence to back him up. Her mind drifted back to her companion's mobs upon mobs of fan girls and a surprising amount of fan boys worshipping each and every one of his styles. 

She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearing twelve o'clock. The first thought that ran through her mind was that she was supposed to be hungry. She was wondering what the delay was about when her stomach rumbled. 

"Hey Mi-chan!" she called out, catching his attention along with many others. "I'm hungry."

"Apparently," replied he, with a smirk.

"Wait a minute," she started, walking up to his side finally. "You're supposed to be nice to me."

"It's not binding," he started. "After all, there is no legal contract."

"Whatever," she sighed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought 'boy, this expression is catchy' went by unnoticed. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you know where to get some good grub around here?"

"You seem to always forget whom you're talking to, monkey," said he with a smile. "Of course I know where to find some classy food. I happen to only eat at the best restaurants, unlike so many others."

A sweat drop formed at the side of her head. She decided to let the monkey thing drop. "Boy, you're egotistic. Is this what goes on inside the mind of the supposedly humble and quiet Mikagami?"

"You were the one who wanted to see the different side of me in the first place," he said. "And besides, at least I'm not lashing out on you with my Ensui."

"Good point," Fuuko admitted. Her stomach rumbled again, this time a little more loudly. "So, where's that oh-so-classy-and-oh-so-delicious restaurant?"

"Just be patient, will you?" he started, walking into a different street. "Of course it's a little far away from the school, the owner is smart enough to know that average students wouldn't fund his shop."

"Uh-oh," she said worriedly, recognizing at once the area. "This is the rich part of town, right?" 

Tokiya nodded while still walking. 

Fuuko silently wondered if the handful of cash she grabbed that morning is going to be enough to pay for her lunch. It would be terribly embarrassing of her to ask her sempai for money. If only Kurei had lent her one of his credit cards . . . .nah, like he would ever trust her enough with that. She was about to suggest some other place, a cheaper place when Tokiya stopped suddenly in front of her that she bumped onto his back.

"Hey!" she shouted from behind him.

"Well, here we are," Mi-chan said a little too loudly. Fuuko had this idea that he was somewhat proud of this place. 

Fuuko turned around and looked at the shop. To her surprise, it was small. Well, not that small but it was way smaller than what she had imagined. It was made of brown bricks and had this window that almost filled p the space of the wall with loaves of bread displayed outside of it. On the dark glass of that window was written the words 'La Montmarte' in white cursive letters.

In other words, it was very simple. And cute.

Tokiya started to walk towards the door and held it open for her to enter. Okay, so this was new. But on the other hand, she always knew that Tokiya was a gentleman

"Well, ladies first," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry . . . dumb move, really. Oh well. 

Hey, by the way, please read the Slam Dunk fic that Strife_07 and I wrote. Pretty please? I wrote half of it, if it makes it worse.. .. 

--saicho_18 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	15. XIV Lunch

The Right Things

By saicho_18

December 23, 2002

"Don't give me that," Fuuko replied, stepping back and pushing Mi-chan forward. "You go in first!"

Tokiya looked back at her with a bemused expression. "Shy? Well, I never thought that you possessed that gift, really."

"Shut up!" the irked reply from Fuuko. "Just go inside already!" And here, she gave him a shove inside the door.

She stepped into the door behind the slim figure of Tokiya. The minute she took notice of the surroundings, only one word came to mind: cozy. The place was quite bigger than the outer façade had let on, but it still wasn't that big. Well, not as big as she had imagined, but it what she imagined had marble flooring and chandeliers. 

The tables were made of wood and the chairs were made of some thin metal, padded with some gray cushion that promised to be soft to the bum. And on one side of the whole place was a bar, sort of, where three small chalkboards were hung (written there were the specials of the place, mostly pasta and coffee, Fuuko noted). Behind the bar was a lady, who, basing from her face, looked like she had her share of experiences in this world.

The minute the lady saw Tokiya walk in the door, her face lit up and she smiled immediately. Of course, her attention wasn't the only one they caught. Quite a few people were dining in La Montmartre, but not enough to fill the whole place.

"Come for your usual lunch, I presume?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good day, Akina-san," Mi-chan replied politely with one of his rarest smiles. It wasn't just a twinge this time; the smile was real. "And yeah, lunch as usual."

"Table for?" Akina-san asked when she noticed Fuuko trying to obscure herself from the rest of the restaurant. Akina-san walked towards them slowly.

"Two." Tokiya replied. Funny, the lady now beside them had this meaningful look. If she's thinking what Fuuko thinks she's thinking, well, Fuuko didn't want to think about it. (A/N: sorry . . . ^__^)

The Right Things

By saicho_18

December 30, 2002

Akina-san handed them both their menus but Tokiya gave his back to the elderly woman. 

"The usual, I suppose?" she asked. 

Mi-chan nodded and smiled. 

Fuuko looked at the menu, and saw that, just as she had seen in the chalkboards, it was full of pasta dishes. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know much about pasta. "Um, I'll just have whatever he's having," she said with a humble smile as she returned her menu back to Akina-san. "I trust that his taste isn't as bad as I thought it to be."

Akina-san nodded and left their table. She walked inside a door that Fuuko failed to notice when she first scouted the place. There was no doubt that the door led to a small kitchen.

Mi-chan rested his elbows on the table and looked at her pointedly.

"And you are looking at what?" Fuuko asked, very unused to Mi-chan's stare.

"Nothing, actually," he replied. "Just wondering what color would suit you."

Fuuko sweat dropped. "Nani?"

"I mean for the Prom, silly," Mi-chan answered, in a way that sounded as if the whole topic was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was just wondering what color your gown would be."

"And you are thinking of this because?" 

"No reason," he said, an amused smile playing about on his face.

"Right, whatever," she said, laughing. "Red, blood red, apparently." Her answer was thus because of what Kurei had said to the gay guy back at the mansion.

Tokiya was about to say something but Akina-san was already walking towards their table carrying a large tray on her hands. She set one plate and one glass of something front of Tokiya and the other one in front of Fuuko. She nodded to them and with her smile. "Happy eating, you love birds," she had said just as she turned her back towards them.

"Hey! We're not --" Fuuko started to protest to the back of the owner of the cafe, a faint red tint creeping in her cheeks. 

"Save it," Mi-chan had said nonchalantly. Evidently, he had already put is attention to his food. "She's always joking around."

Either Fuuko's eyes were playing tricks on her or she had lost her mind, but she could have sworn that she saw the same red blush on her cheeks on Mi-chan. Too bad, because before she had a closer look, Tokiya had wiped his face with his napkin. 

"Mi-chan, are you blushing?" she dared to tease.

"Don't be dense, Fuuko," came the stony reply. "Like I would do something as silly as blushing. And if ever that I would indeed blush, I promise that it wouldn't be over some monkey."

"Why you--" Fuuko's ears was steaming. How dare this jerk say such things? Even Kurei never insulted her like this! Granted, he forced her into be some kind of a guinea pig and her held her parents hostage, but still . . . come to think of it, why was she even thinking of that _thing_ right now, anyway?

"What's the problem, monkey?" Tokiya asked, taking a short break from his eating and looking up to her. "Don't you like the food?"

"No, it's nothing," Fuuko quickly replied. She then looked at the plate that was in front of her. It was full to the inner brim with pasta, covered with thick red sauce and had basil on the side. Man, Akina-san sure knew how to present a dish. Fuuko took her fork and started digging in. "Good," she said truthfully, smiling at Mi-chan.

Tokiya only smiled and continued to eat. It seemed that Mi-chan was the silent-eater type. Well, who was Fuuko to disturb him, right? So she just ate quietly, occasionally taking a sip from her glass of chocolate shake. 

In a few minutes, both of them had already finished off their food. 

"Boy, you sure do have good taste in food, Mi-chan," Fuuko exclaimed rather loudly after setting down her fork. 

"Hold still for a minute," replied Tokiya stood up, with a napkin in hand and leaned forward on the table. His face was disconcertingly close as he rid Fuuko's chin of something. That something was undoubtedly spaghetti sauce, since Fuuko was always a messy eater of pasta. It seemed weird that Tokiya seemed to have taken a painstakingly long time to do so. He then sat back down again, looking at her like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

On the other side of the small table, it was a completely different story. Fuuko sat there, blushing for the second time that hour, from the sudden shift of intimacy and lack of thereof. She finished her shake slowly, all too aware that her Mi-chan was watching her.

"You're the one who's blushing, you know," he said. When Fuuko looked up, she saw that he was once again wearing that bemused look.

"As if!" Fuuko huffed hotly, busying herself by picking invisible lint in her pants. She only looked up when she heard a laugh. A real laugh; not one of Mi-chan's sarcastic laughs, but just like the one she heard at the school yesterday. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, not really that annoyed. It was good to know, or in this case hear, that Mi-chan still had emotions.

"You, of course," he replied in between chuckles. "I can not believe that you just said 'as if'! Believe me Fuuko, you'll never live that down."

A sudden expression of horror contorted onto Fuuko's face. "Oh, no! You're not gonna tell Recca, are you?"

"Hey! There's an idea!" he exclaimed, as he pushed his sleeves further upwards his arms. "Thanks!"

"You're mean!" Fuuko said, actually relieved that Mi-chan was playing around with her. "Meanie!" (Does the line sound familiar to you, Strife? ^__^) She shouted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, kids, play nice," said a voice from behind Fuuko had said. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

January 14, 2003

It was (drum roll!) none other than Akina-san, who was now leaning on Fuuko's chair. 

"Oh, don't let her bother you, Akina-san," started Tokiya with a smirk. "She's always this immature. Don't be shocked too much."

"How dare you!" Fuuko said hotly. "You--you--you pig!"

"Fuuko Kirisawa?" asked Mi-chan with an obviously fake surprised expression. "Are you st--st--stutttt--stuttering?" 

"Tokiya-san, stop that!" warned Akina-san. "I'm starting to think that you're not the same Tokiya Mikagami who has been eating in here for a long time. Heck, I'm even starting to think that Fuuko-san' s statement about you being a pig is true."

It was now Tokiya's turn t o blush unceremoniously. Fuuko did the only thing that she thought was appropriate at the situation. She laughed right at his face. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

February 9, 2003

He cleared his throat, rather loudly at that, and asked Akina-san for the bill. She waved him off and proceeded to tease him some more. Of course, Fuuko, laughed some more too, and so Tokiya blushed some more. It was just some vicious cycle.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

February 15, 2003

When Mi-chan was red as a beet Akina-san stopped teasing but Fuuko, try as she might, just couldn't stop laughing. Akina-san left their side and went over to the counter to fetch the bill. 

As the lady left, Tokiya glared at Fuuko, or was trying to anyway. Fuuko actually thought that he was trying to melt her down with his amazing ice glare. Of course, the very thought just sent Fuuko into another fit of giggles. 

"Come on!" he almost shouted, his face contorting funnily, only because he was half laughing himself and the other half trying so very hard to keep a straight -- and angry -- face. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh, the crack isn't," started Fuuko, struggling to catch her breath. "But the look on your face . . . really, it's enough to send Noroi in a fit of laughter!"

Mi-chan opened his mouth and then closed it again. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Fuuko asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so here's your tab," Akina-san butted in, handing a small piece of paper to Tokiya. 

Tokiya sweat dropped. "Well, that would be that last time I would eat with a pig like you. You're gonna drive me to bankruptcy."

Fuuko didn't bother to retort, but instead, she stuck out her tongue at Mi-chan. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Akina-san rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Really," she started. "Kids these days."

Mi-chan took out his wallet, and paid the amount required. 

"Well, as much as I would like you two so-called ladies to embarrass me further," he started. "I'm afraid that we have to get going, Akina-san."

Akina-san smiled as Fuuko and Tokiya stood up. "Spoil sport, breaking the dream team apart. Don't worry Fuuko dear, the next time you eat here, we will make Tokiya Mikagami wish that he was never born."

"Yeah!" replied Fuuko enthusiastically, already looking forward to that day. 

"Dream on, you two," said Tokiya as he walked out of the door. Fuuko ran to catch up.


	16. XV Carnival

~*~*~*~*~*~

Go back to the last part of the last chapter!

--saicho_18 : slytherin ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Fuuko stared out of the window of the limousine. Joker had picked her up right on the dot, at three thirty that afternoon. Funny, Aki seemed all too giggly when they picked her up. Fuuko pushed the thoughts of what and where exactly they had been doing the rest of the day.

She really didn't need the extra clutter of thoughts on her mind, especially after what Mi-chan had just told her. . .

The Right Things

By saicho_18

April 12, 2003

After their lunch, Tokiya and Fuuko took another stroll. They had originally planned to go back to the school, but on the way, they passed another one of those amusement parks. Mi-chan didn't even try to resist, so they ended up walking around in the almost empty park. 

"No wonder it's empty," started Mi-chan. "The amusement park business is really getting old and most of the youngsters these days would rather hang-out in the mall."

Fuuko could only nod as she looked around the spacious place. She looked at her watch, and it said 1:15 in the afternoon. Good, more time to get to have some fun. She looked around once more and one specific cart caught her gaze.

Mi-chan sweat dropped when he saw what had caught Fuuko's fancy. "Figures that you'd spot the cotton candy cart in less than ten seconds," he said to no one cause Fuuko had already started walking -- or running -- towards the cotton candy booth. With no other choice, he shifted the thick physics book onto his other hand and followed.

After paying for a huge pile of cotton candy, Fuuko walked beside Mi-chan for a while, silently feasting on the said sweet. The silence was broken when she passed by the Mirror House, and stopped to look at it. 

"Funny," she started. "It seems like only yesterday since you and Recca had that stupid fight in the other Mirror House down town."

"Oh, please," Tokiya said, rolling his eyes. "Don't get all reminiscent and teary-eyed on me, monkey. It's not really that long since I kicked Recca's butt."

"Yes it has been that long," Fuuko replied a little bit too hotly. "That particular theme park has moved to another town. Besides, if I remember correctly, you were all bloodied up yourself when you came home that afternoon." She started walking once again, putting a large piece of cotton candy in her mouth.

"Of course the theme park's moved, silly," Mi-chan said. "All carnivals do that, every two months or so. And yes, I was pretty messed up when I went home but no serious damage, really. Unlike the ones I inflicted on Recca."

"Boy, here comes Mr. Egotistic once again," she replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Hey, want to go on the rides?"

Tokiya Mikagami didn't even have the chance to reply, because as soon as Fuuko had popped the question, she had already dragged him towards the monster roller coaster ride ticket booth. 

After screaming their lungs out on the first ride, they went onto three more rides, just as thrilling, then on the Horror House ride, where they rode with a bunch of women, and then they went on the roller coaster ride again. 

Fuuko was still humming with energy, but Mi-chan had insisted on taking a break so there they were, sitting on those wooden benches, resting. 

"Boy, Mi-chan, you scream like a girl!" Fuuko teased eager to get rid of the extra energy from the adrenaline rush by fighting.

"I do not, monkey," he retorted, mock glaring at her. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who was latched onto my arm on our last ride to the Horror House. Gods, you have such a tight grip, you cut off the circulation on my arm."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, utterly confused. "Not once did I touch you on any of the rides."

"That's impossible," Tokiya said, reflecting the same confused look Fuuko had on his face. "I swear that my right arm was sore because of the vicious grip."

"Right arm?" she repeated. "But I was sitting on your left. Oh, well, it was just probably one of those women that we were riding with."

Mi-chan's face contorted into a terrified state. "Those women were . . ." he trailed on.

"Old?" Fuuko finished for him with an amused smirk. "I know. Kinda surprised me that they were even admitted to the ride, with all those failing hearts and everything."

"An old woman . . ." he trailed off.

Fuuko patted her sempai's back. "Come on, you weren't raped or anything. Besides, could you really blame them? With that face, I'm actually kinda surprised that none of them gave you a kiss. ."

The Right Things

By saicho_18

April 13, 2003

Tokiya visibly shuddered and Fuuko laughed. 

After winding down for a bit, a sudden, random thought entered Fuuko's head.

"So, are you going to the Junior/Senior Prom?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about it," he replied, looking at her strangely. "Why, are you?"

Thoughts of Kurei entered her mind. "Err . . . I don't think so. Not this year anyway."

"And why not?"

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 7, 1987

Fuuko looked at him pointedly and smiled. "You know I can't tell you, not now anyways."

"I repeat," Mi-chan well, repeated in a somewhat regal voice, returning her pointed look. "And why not?"

Fuuko averted her gaze and stared at the blue sky, her lips curving into one of her rarer coy smiles. "Because, if I do, them gonna have to kill you."

Tokiya snorted. "Fine, if you want to play like that, I won't bug you any further," after saying this, he stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, don't you think that you've had enough rest by now? Come on we can still have another go on that waterfall thing ride."

"Yeah!" she replied enthusiastically, jumping up and dragging Mi-chan to the said ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well, Ahem, they ended up doing a whole once over the theme park and getting on every single ride possible. Well, not the kiddy rides, Tokiya said that he wouldn't be caught dead in one of those. The maniacal look in his eye convinced Fuuko that he indeed was serious so she just backed off.

So they wandered back to the gates, stopping there to talk. 

Fuuko looked at her watch. 

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Mi-chan asked her in concern. Fuuko felt his body tense up.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 11, 2003

"Let's go back to the school!" she exclaimed, already running towards the said direction and dragging Tokiya with her. "I am so gonna be late!"

"Not that I'm offended by your enthusiasm for leaving my presence," Mi-chan started. "But why the hurry?"

"Long story, let's just go back."

"Fine."

They kept running until they reached their destination. Fuuko looked at her watch once again. Good, five minutes to spare. Not that she was expecting Joker to be punctual or anything, but it is always good to be early in one of these situations. Plus, she did have to get rid of Tokiya before they arrived.

"Err . . . isn't it already time for you to go?" she asked, turning to her companion. "I mean, don't you have some studying to do or cooking or whatever?"

Mi-chan raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to get rid of me, Kirisawa."

"No!" she replied her voice thick with sarcasm. "You don't say!" 

Tokiya rolled his eyes when Fuuko put her hands to her lips and feigned a gasp. "Fine. It's one of the secrets of that conspiracy, right? Boy, Fuuko, honestly, the people you hang around with."

"You've just insulted yourself," she said. "You're hanging out with me right now, you know."

Fuuko was somewhat puzzled when Mi-chan didn't reply. She looked at him. He was looking at her in this weird way. The look actually reminder her of the one Kurei gave her the day before. 

Funny how that little fact sent a very unwanted shiver down her spine.

Tokiya took her right hand in his, never breaking eye contact, and slowly brought it to his lips, where he planted upon it a sweet, short and chaste kiss. Fuuko felt herself blush and quite frankly, she didn't care that moment. What the hell was wrong with all the people she interacted with these days? Were they all abducted by weird aliens or something?

Mi-chan lowered her hand and covered it with both of his own. "See you tomorrow," he said mysteriously, turning his back towards her and walked away.

Fuuko was left standing there, beside the bench where Tokiya found her, with her mouth slightly open.

"That was sweet, what he did," a voice called from somewhere to her right. 


	17. XVI Contemplation

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 13, 2003

Fuuko looked at the direction from where the voice came from. She cocked her eyebrow when she saw Joker and Aki making out, leaning on the hood of the limo. 

"Gods," she started, walking towards the said vehicle. "Get a room."

Joker and Aki parted lips for a while. Joker flashed Fuuko a coy grin. "We did." 

Aki giggled.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Gross." She opened the door to the back and climbed in. Before closing the door, she added, "Spare me the details. Please."

She sat in silence for a while as the supposed lovers climbed inside the limo. After a few minutes of warming up the car and driving towards home, Aki leaned in from the front seat with a foxy grin. 

"Hey Fuuko," she started. "Want to see what we got?"

Fuuko shrugged a yes, clearly not knowing what she had agreed to.

Aki grinned, kneeled on the front seat and bared her arm of her sleeve. On the pale skin was a tattoo, of the tackiest kind. It was the shape of half a heart, colored red, which contrasted her skin, and inside it was the word Joker written in bold black Italics. "Joker got one too, you know," she explained. "Except his has my name on it. Isn't it cool?"

Fuuko sweat dropped and looked at the rear view mirror where she caught Joker's gaze. He rolled his eyes.

"Aki insisted on the whole thing if you want to know," he had said with a smile. "And who am I to deny my princess' wishes, right?"

Aki giggled, squealed actually, and gave Joker a kiss on the cheek. The limousine swerved dangerously on the road.

"Hey, watch it!" Fuuko yelled. "Gods, if you two don't watch it, you'll end up being Recca and Yanagi. Pathetic, actually."

The rest of the drive was made in silence on Fuuko's part, but up front, Aki kept whispering things to Joker's ear that made him grin maliciously. Fuuko decided that she really didn't want to know what they were whispering about, so she stared at the now somewhat familiar view outside the car.

When they entered the large gate, Fuuko was somewhat surprised when they passed over Kurei by the gardens. When Joker pulled over in the garage, he caught Fuuko's gaze once again in the rearview mirror. 

"Scared?" he asked. He didn't even wait for an answer as he and Aki stepped out of the limo.

Fuuko hesitantly went out of the said vehicle, looking over her shoulder at where Kurei was standing. He was in the middle of the circle in front of the mansion, talking to some servants and pointing at the garden.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 14, 2003

Honestly, how fat was the chance for her to go inside the front door without Kurei seeing her and thus interrogate her? She decided that the answer to that question was way, way, way below zero. She sucked up her fear, heaved up her courage and walked casually towards the front door. Aki and Joker had already gone ahead, and were inside the mansion, up to god knows what. 

Fuuko played with her hands while walking on the long bricked path. She was somewhat surprised to find then cold. And clammy. Not to mention sweaty. Well she supposed it was reasonable for her to be a little nervous, after all Kurei had control over the switch of her parent's lives, didn't he? Funnily, a very puny part of her disagreed with her logic.

For the first time though, she realized what exactly Kurei was doing at that moment. He was instructing people about where to put which table on which place and watching the gardeners trim the rose bushes or mow the grass or place ribbons around which spot.

She had already passed the spot where Kurei was standing by this point, his back was towards her and she was fast approaching the front door. Hey, she may even make it without him noticing! Her hand reached for the doorknob, her leg muscles tensing in preparation to break into a run once she gets inside the heavy oaken door's protection. 

"Fuuko," Kurei's said, making her involuntary wince and stand rooted to the spot, her arms outstretched for the doorknob. Damn, so close too! And he didn't even turn around for goodness' sake. She sighed and straightened up and made a mental note never to underestimate Kurei Mori ever again. "We'll talk later," he finished.

Fuuko slouched and entered the door. Once inside, she closed it not so noisily and leaned her back on it for support. Boy, that's one conversation she's looking forward to. Not. Fuuko sighed and made for her room. 

She noticed what exactly Kurei had been busy with while she was gone. A new chandelier, one that actually shined without any light hitting it, was put up the foyer's ceiling. The marble floor was also scrubbed to perfection. She could have sworn that she saw her reflection while she walked on it. 

When she reached her room, she took off her shoes and immediately plopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, her arms widespread at her sides. 

Gods, it looked like Kurei was spending a fortune for this ball. Maybe she should fake a fever, just to get out of it. Boy, that would be fun. She heaved a sigh. She imagined that once she finished the sentence "I have a fever," top-notch medical people would be at her side, taking her temperature and whatnots. 

When exactly did life become so complicated? And while she was asking questions that may never be answered (ever), why not pop one of the biggest questions there is? Why the hell was all of this happening to her? Did she do something wrong in her young life? She's never killed anybody before, so why? If ever there is such a thing as karma, why couldn't she be punished by turning her into a dung beetle in her next life or something?

Fuuko tried to switch gears for a moment and think of some of the possible things that had happened so far since Kurei. 

Well Tokiya was there… he seemed to have performed a total one-eighty on her. What was that all about anyways? Well at least things with him would be a little easier. If ever there would be things in her life involving Mi-chan, that is. 

Fuuko never entertained it before, but now she did have quite some idle time on her hands so she's entitled to think whatever she wants. Was there a possibility … that Mi-chan could like her? She smiled involuntarily at the thought. But the bubble was soon burst when the beautiful and kind face of Yanagi entered her mind. Nah, it wasn't possible at all. He liked Yanagi, come one who didn't? Maybe all the stuff that she said to him finally went through his thick head so he just… changed. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 15, 2003

But no matter what the hell he was up to, Fuuko was grateful to have the new Tokiya. He was much more fun than the old and she felt like she could really relate with this one. 

The Right Things 

By saicho_18

May 25, 2003

Her thoughts landed to her parents. Fuuko wondered what they were doing at that moment. Skiing in a mountain, jumping over a bridge or fighting off a huge hungry lion. Boy, were they weird or what? But wherever the hell they are, she could rest assured that they would most definitely be safe on account of Raiha's presence. Maybe she could ask Kurei for their phone numbers. You know, just to make sure that they are ok. 

A sudden feeling entered her stomach when her thoughts, which traveled faster than the speed of light, went to the party that was gonna be held tomorrow. What would her friends say when they found out? Would Recca and Domon snap? And what would happen when Recca and Kurei see each other eye to eye? That would most certainly be an unwelcome scenario. 

Her thoughts were disturbed by a soft knock on the door. Fuuko tilted her head towards the direction of the sound only to see that Kurei had already taken the liberty of coming in. She sat up in surprise, her hands pressing in the matters for support. Fuuko opened her mouth to say something about the whole thing but Kurei beat her to it.

"You're dress is going to be delivered tomorrow," he started. "It seems that one of Francois' assistants ruined the hem of the dress and he feels that the whole thing should be redone."

Fuuko sweat dropped. "You can't possibly be serious. He's buying time, you idiot! You know, cheating you?"

Kurei raised an eyebrow. The small act reminded Fuuko much of how the old Tokiya she knew acted. "I would remind you once again of who you are talking to, but since by experience, I know that the Hokage team members all have thick skulls, I wouldn't bother to waste my time."

The Right Things

By saicho_18

May 28, 2002

And with the last word, the ever so weird Kurei Mori was off.


	18. XVII Pianist

****

Kurei was getting weirder and weirder by the second, Fuuko thought. And why didn't he even ask her where she spent the day? Did he somehow know? Or did Joker and Aki squeal? But that really wouldn't make sense, on account of the fact that they were the ones who thought of the whole thing anyways. 

Fuuko stood up and walked over to the huge window. She pushed aside the white linen cloth that was her curtain and peered at the view outside. People were still working, putting up chairs and tables for the big event tomorrow night. She looked at her wristwatch, to see that the time was quarter to five. 

She briefly wondered what time Kurei came home. What was his reaction when he found out that she was out? Did he even care? She shook the vicious thought out of her head. No way. 

She had decided to go downstairs where all the commotion was going on, just to kill time by bugging the hell out of the workers. She got out of her room, and walked through the now somewhat familiar corridors. Upon the end of one of the halls in the third floor though, Fuuko came to a halt.

What was that? Music that's what it was. And it's coming from one of the rooms. Fuuko, never one to believe that curiosity did kill the cat (she kidded herself that it was indeed just food poison) followed the sound.

As she got closer to the source, she figured that it was indeed a piano {A/N: Strife, did you really NOT see this coming?) that was playing. Beautifully, she might add. Fuuko didn't know what the piece was but whoever made it probably made a fortune with it. 

Her pace slowed down because she was listening far more carefully where the sound was coming from. She leaned in closer on the door to her right, putting her ear on the wooden surface in order to hear well. Fuuko unconsciously gave a smirk once she found out that she indeed had picked the right door. 

Her hand went lower to the golden doorknob, being extra careful on turning it. The knob clicked and she eased the door open, though not fully for she was somewhat afraid to intrude on the pianist, whoever it is. 

Her eyes widened in shock once she saw who was on the stool in front of the piano. The piano and the player was facing sideways towards the door, so there was a big chance of her being caught. 

"Kurei?" Fuuko silently mouthed the name. The person in question was sitting on the black bench; his eyes closed in what she could only guess as concentration. His body was not in the least bit rigid, on the contrary, it was relaxed and was swaying to the music that his fingers were gracefully making. 

The two of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes: with Kurei playing beautiful music while Fuuko listened to it. The sound was drawing to a halt, as the last part of the piece was being played in Ritardando. 

As Kurei's graceful hands pushed onto the last notes, Fuuko eased the door closed.

Only his voice stopped her.

"Don't bother," he started. "I'm just going out myself." 

And in one fluid movement, he was up and out of the bench in front of the black piano (exquisite, she might add) and was walking towards the door. 

"I didn't know that you played the piano," she said, walking after Kurei down the corridor. She would have usually let go of any chance that would have involved her talking to Kurei Mori but this is one fact that she is just so curious about.

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 13, 2003

He turned around and looked at her pointedly. "Of course I would know how to play the piano," he started. "My father enrolled me for lessons when I was seven years old. Speaking of my father, he would come to the party tomorrow and meet with you. Be nice to him."

"Wait, doesn't he know that this is all just an act?" she asked at his back.

"Unfortunately," Kurei started. "I didn't have the time to explain the whole thing to him. I will tomorrow, after the whole thing. Until then, I would advice that you would be on your best behavior."

Fuuko was still walking behind him, contemplating his words. "So after tomorrow, the experiments will take place?"

"Most likely." 

"Just what kind of experiment anyways?"

"Your questions are beginning to annoy me, you know,"

"Right. Like I would even care," Fuuko said as the two of them walked off the last step of the newly carpeted stairs, standing on the large marbled floor of the ground floor. She stopped talking and realized that some kind of music was coming from somewhere in the room. "Where is that music coming from?"

"The ceiling," Kurei said as he turned to face her. "The house was built with an internal sound system."

Fuuko was speechless. Wow. What a stupid thing to spend money on. She was startled when Kurei stepped closer. No way, she thought, he wouldn't go all freaky on her again, wouldn't he? She glanced up to see his eyes, only to see that they were in their usual unreadable state. Fuuko, to say, was startled when she was swept into Kurei's arms.

"Wha-" she started to ask. 

The Right Things

By saicho_18

June 14, 2003

Kurei put his arm around Fuuko's waist and his hand captured her palm in his. Fuuko instinctually pulled away, but Kurei only held her closer. 

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily, averting her eyes and looking for anyone in the room who might have caught the slight blush on her cheeks. 

"You're blushing," he said eerily. They stood like that for a few seconds until Kurei apparently found the cue in the music that he was waiting for. 

They started dancing.


End file.
